Crumble
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: FiestaDL Someone is back for revenge against Mac…going after the one thing that would make him crumble….Stella
1. Chapter 1

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Established Fiesta, DL  
Category: Heavy angst in parts, romance  
Spoilers: Season five set between The Triangle and Forbidden Fruit  
Summary: Someone is back for revenge against Mac…going after the one thing that would make him crumble….Stella  
Notes: This is my first long CSI:NY fic so please let me know of any mistakes. Many, many thanks to my beta Nika. This story wouldn't have gotten this far without her. This story is over halfway written I have forty pages so far. I hope to be posting a chapter a week.

"Now this is something I could get used too."Detective Don Flack commented as he stood in the doorway to his tiny kitchen.

Stella Bonasera smiled. "What? A meal that doesn't come out of a bag or a freezer?"

Don shook his head as he closed the space between them taking Stella in his arms as she moved away from the sink. "You, in my kitchen."

Stella laughed as she kissed him before moving out of his arms so she could check the lasagna in the oven. "Though there isn't room for both of us in your kitchen."

Don grinned. "I don't mind the tight space."

Stella swatted his hand away as he reached for a roll that was in a basket on the counter by the stove. She'd prepared this meal for Don's birthday which wasn't until that weekend but since they were both working they'd decided on celebrating tonight.

"Hey!"Don protested with a grin as she gently maneuvered him out of the way.

"No stealing, Detective."

"Technically it's my kitchen."Don replied with a grin as he leaned against the doorframe.

Stella opened the door to the refrigerator and frowned. She could've sworn she'd bought that…..

"What's the matter?"Flack asked seeing the expression on her face.

Stella looked up sheepishly. "I forgot dessert."

Don leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry about it, Stell. You're all the dessert I need."

Stella blushed as she closed the refrigerator door and turned toward him. "Can you run down to the store and grab something? Preferably chocolate."

Don shook his head he was quite comfortable right where he was. "I don't need anything, Stell…."

Stella moved back towards him and rested her hands on his chest as she kissed him quickly. "Humor me….it's your birthday……everybody has to have something sweet."

Don's mouth hovered inches from Stella's. "I already do."

Stella smiled as she ducked away from him. "Don….."

Flack grinned as he backed out of the kitchen. "Alright, alright…..I'm going."

Stella shook her head with a smile as she heard the apartment door close. Sometimes Stella couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Don Flack in her life. He was just the medicine she needed to keep the dark aspects of her job at bay. He was her shelter.

Stella took the lettuce out of the fridge and began preparations for the salad. She was taking a large bowl out of the cupboard when she heard her phone ring. Stella reached into her pocket for her cell when she remembered she'd left it in her purse which was in the living room.

With a sigh Stella did a last check on the oven before moving into the small living room. If it was the lab……

The phone was on its fifth ring by the time Stella fished it out of the bottom of her purse and activated it.

"Bonasera."Stella answered as she walked towards the window and started back to the kitchen.

Silence.

"Hello?"Stella greeted with a frown.

The line went dead.

"Weird."Stella stated as she looked down at the screen to see where the call had originated. She moved over to the window to get better light.

Just as Stella pulled up the right screen the window shattered. The bullet slammed into Stella spinning her around. She collapsed to the carpet the phone bouncing away and skidding towards the kitchen.

As darkness closed in Stella's last thoughts were of Don.

*********

Don put the key into the lock and turned it pushing the familiar door open. He stepped inside and turned quickly so he could shut the door and still keep the cake balanced in his left hand.

"Stel…..they were out of chocolate…..I looked….."Don explained as he moved away from the door. "Vanilla with chocolate fr …….."

The cake hit the floor as Don took in the smashed window and Stella's still and bloodied form.

Oh God……

Instincts and training took over before he could lose it and Don instantly withdrew his gun. Clicking off the safety Don skirted the living room keeping by the kitchen staying away from the window. Don glanced in the kitchen and moved down the small hallway to the bedroom and bathroom.  
It killed him to leave her for even a second but he had to make sure. Don carefully flung open the hallway closet then the bedroom one.

Empty.  
All rooms clear.

With his heart in his throat Don crouched down by Stella and felt for a pulse. A beat moved under his fingers but it was sluggish and thready.  
His hands shaking Don yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. As he stared down at Stella's pale face he barely remembered what he said to the operator.  
After all the appropriate questions Don stuffed the device back in the pocket of his jeans..

As the situation sank in Don's head began to swim.  
This was his home.  
Granted it wasn't much but it was safe…..or it had been…..

Don dropped to his knees when it felt like his legs wouldn't hold him any longer. He pulled his jacket off quickly and pressed it against Stella's wound.

The garment was almost instantly saturated with blood.

"Stella."Don whispered his voice cracking his heart hammering in his ears. "Don't do this….please…..don't you dare die on me…..Stel….come on….stay with me……"

Sirens pierced the heavy silence and Don sent off a silent prayer.  
He looked down at the woman who had become so much more than the love of his life.

Her skin seemed clammier to the touch…..  
The blood was on his hands now…..her blood….her lifeblood…..

Don swallowed hard and felt tears prick his eyes and he blinked them back. Stella had become so integrated in his life that Don could simply not remember a time without her.

Co-worker.  
Friend.  
Lover.

It all meshed now in a haze of memories. Their life flashing before his eyes.  
A life he desperately did not want to lose.  
A life that had just begun and had so much potential.

"You hear that, Stel?"Don asked as he felt tears form a lump in his throat. "Help's comin'…..they're comin'…..stay with me, Stel….stay with me."

********

Danny Messer had pulled a double shift that day. With recent events he was going to need the extra money. While his heart was warming to the idea of fatherhood his brain still hadn't quite wrapped around the idea.

He'd just been on his way to a crime scene. The first of his night shift when the call came over the radio.  
Recognizing Flack's address attached to the officer down status had almost made Danny slam on his brakes which would've resulted in a two car pile up.  
Instead Danny swung the vehicle into an almost impossible u-turn.

As his tires squealed and horns blared in protest Danny pulled out his cell phone and hit a speed dial.

His finger had barely touched the button when the phone began to ring.

Danny answered praying the situation wasn't as bad as what his instincts were screaming.

*********

Mac Taylor had been catching a late dinner at one of the all night diners he frequented. He'd been half way through his burger when his phone and pager went off at the same time.

With a wistful last look at his dinner Mac snatched both devices out of his pocket. A knot of dread landed on his chest when he saw the code on his pager.

The knot tightened more when he saw Flack's number on the caller id.

"Taylor."Mac answered as he activated the phone.

What Flack said next made Mac's blood turn to ice and his face pale.

Mac's grip tightened on the phone so hard his knuckles were white. He'd already lost one part of his soul……

"What hospital?"Mac asked through gritted teeth as he stood and tossed money on the table.

"I'll be there in ten. She's a fighter, Don….hang on to that."

Mac quickly exited the diner and looked for a cab. It seemed excruciatingly long but he finally managed to catch one's attention and it pulled up to the curb.  
Mac gave the cab driver the needed information along with two twenties. The extra money Mac knew would be the incentive to get him to the hospital the quickest way.

As the cab merged into traffic Mac stared out the window praying that his world wasn't about to shatter once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Established Fiesta, DL  
Category: Heavy angst in parts, romance  
Spoilers: Season five set between The Triangle and Forbidden Fruit  
Summary: Someone is back for revenge against Mac…going after the one thing that would make him crumble….Stella  
Notes: This is my first long CSI:NY fic so please let me know of any mistakes. Many, many thanks to my beta Nika. This story wouldn't have gotten this far without her. This story is over halfway written I have forty pages so far. I hope to be posting a chapter a week.

To Donald Flack the emergency room was a blur of kind hands, blood, paperwork and badges.  
He stood as close to the area where Stella was as the nurses would allow. Don was sure he was only allowed that close because of his badge.  
It wasn't close enough…..not by a long shot.  
Through the drawn curtains Flack couldn't see what was happening but he could hear it.  
He could hear it as the doctors and nurses fought to stabilize Stella.

/God, Stella…../

Don rested his forehead against the coolness of the white brick wall and closed his eyes.

How could this happen?  
How could this happen in his home?  
He'd been gone for twenty minutes tops…….he should've been there to protect her.  
Should've……

Don swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He could still smell the blood…..Stella's blood……  
His legs suddenly not able to support him any longer Flack slid down the wall and into a sitting position.

He didn't care that he was in the middle of a busy ER corridor. He'd stay there until they told him something.  
He'd stay there until they told him if he had reason to breathe again.

/Hang in there, Stella…..please./ Don prayed silently as his gaze drifted to the blood on his hands /There's so much ahead of us…..so much………/

"Hey."Danny greeted solemnly as he crouched next to his friend drawing Flack's attention. His hands on his friend's shoulders taking in the blood on Flack's hands."You hurt? What the hell happened? How's Stella?"

Don shook his head and swallowed hard several times trying to get his voice to work. "T-they're working on her now…..shot in the chest, Danny……my home…bastard took a shot at my home….."

Danny ducked his head briefly trying to hide his own fear. "She'll be okay…..Stel's too damn stubborn to go anywhere……remember that."

"I was only gone twenty minutes, Danny…."

Danny met his friend's gaze. "You think this was a hit?"

"Had to be…..or I would've got shot too."Flack whispered."Why wait for me to leave if they weren't after her?"

"We'll get him."Danny promised quietly. "Every cop in the city is on it….there won't be a rock he can crawl under far enough."

*******

Mac had paid the cab driver two blocks from the hospital. By the time the cab pulled up to the front curb Mac was already out of the vehicle. His cell phone was clutched in his right hand having already fielded six calls.

Mac stepped through the sliding doors of the emergency room. He scanned the crowded room and quickly found Danny and Flack by the exam areas.

"How is she?"Mac demanded without preamble as he joined his friends.

Danny helped Flack to his feet.

Don shook his head. "I don't know, Mac. They won't tell me anything."

"What happened?"Mac asked quietly not being able to look away from the blood on Flack's hands and shirt.

Don sucked in a breath and let it out slowly struggling to keep it together. "My…birthday is this weekend…..we were celebrating it early at my place. She was cookin' dinner…..realized she forgot the cake. I was gone about twenty minutes Mac…..this was no accidental shooting….when we find him…..this son-of-a-bitch is mine."

Mac nodded tightly as he placed a comforting hand on Flack's left shoulder before he stepped away.

Mac looked to the closed curtain where Stella lay and closed his eyes briefly. He swallowed the lump of tears that had formed and tried to organize his thoughts. Stella needed him to focus.  
She needed him to come up with a plan…..needed him to take care of those she loved.

Mac turned to Danny who was running a hand along the back of his neck. "Danny, why don't you take Don to get cleaned up?"

"Yeah, sure."Danny replied before placing a gentle hand on Flack's arm. "Come on…."

Flack shook him off. "Not goin'."

"It'll only take a minute, man….."

A red haired nurse in her late thirties stepped around the curtain a clipboard in her hands. Her green eyes scanned the trio of men before her.

"Excuse me is one of you Detective Taylor?"

Mac stepped forward. "I am."

The woman nodded as she closed the space between them and pressed the clipboard into Mac's hand.

"The doctors are prepping Detective Bonasera for surgery. We need consent from the next of kin."

Mac could feel the tension radiating off of Flack and Danny in waves as he looked at the nurse his mouth suddenly dry.

"What kind of surgery?"Mac asked anxiously.

The nurse flashed them a look of empathy as she replied. "Dr. Gaulin will be with you shortly."

Don had to clamp down hard on his temper. He knew the nurse was only doing her job. However the not knowing was killing him.

"Please."Flack begged as he took a step forward. "Can't you tell us something? We're the only family she has….."

"I assure you Detective Bonasera is in the best hands."The nurse replied as she took the now signed form from Mac. "Why don't you go into the waiting room at the end of the hall? Dr. Gaulin will be with you in a few minutes."

Danny tugged lightly on Flack's left arm finally getting his friend's feet to move. The three men walked to the small waiting room in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

Once in the deserted waiting room Flack stalked over to the small window.

As he stared out the window memories from the ambulance ride came back.  
Stella had lost a lot of blood.  
The EMT's had struggled to keep her alive till they got to the hospital.

Flack swallowed hard remembering the expressions on the paramedic's faces.

It'd been bad.  
It'd been close….too close.

He knew that the doctors doing this surgery whatever it was couldn't be good either.

Not in Stella's fragile state.

Frustrated and helpless Don slammed his right fist into the wall. He winced at the pain that immediately sliced through his hand.

Danny crossed to him Mac close behind. "Don…."

Flack waved them off with a shake of his head as he turned around.  
He shook the pain out of his hand.  
He stared at the blood on his fingers for a long moment….knowing it wasn't his made the bile surface once again.

Don swallowed it and closed his eyes.

Stella had to be okay she just had to be.

Frantic footfalls at the front of the room caused everyone to raise their heads. Adam, Hawkes and Sid crowded in.

"How's Stella?"Hawkes asked his dark gaze studying each of his friends closely.

Danny shook his head. "Don't know…..doc's are prepping her for surgery now."

Mac looked at Danny. "Is Lindsay still in Montana?"

Danny nodded with a wince knowing he'd have to call her. Lindsay has left the week before to visit with her parents. She'd taken the train since she'd had a rough time with morning sickness.

"Yeah, supposed to be back on Monday."

"You might want to have her stay longer."Mac suggested softly. "Until we know….being here….waiting….would put stress on the baby."

Danny nodded and just as he opened his mouth to reply a fortish blond haired man in a white lab coat entered the room.

"My name is Dr. Daniel Gaulin…..I know you're all anxious for an update on Detective Bonasera's condition…..I'm afraid my news is not good."

Flack swallowed hard and steadied himself back against the wall suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"The bullet was a through and through."The doctor continued. "Unfortunately it nicked Detective Bonasera's heart on the way out."

Hawkes exchanged a look with Sid to find the older man's expression grave. They both knew how delicate that kind of surgery was.

"Can you repair it?"Mac asked each word tight with worry.

Gaulin met his gaze. "We have one of the best cardiologist's in the country on our staff. He's confident that….."

"What are the odds?"Flack broke in tersely.

"Any surgery dealing with the heart is very delicate."Gaulin replied. "Detective Bonasera's situation is complicated due to the blood loss. I assure you we will do everything we can to ensure that the surgery is successful. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Thank you, Doctor."Mac acknowledged as Gaulin left.

"He didn't answer my question."Flack stated his voice dull and hoarse.

"No he didn't."Danny agreed as he fixed his gaze on Hawkes who was opposite him."Shel….."

Hawkes sank into a chair with a grim shake of his head. "It's very risky surgery, Danny. They've made a lot of advances in technology that helps but still……you're dealing with the heart."

The room suddenly closing in on him Don walked quickly toward the exit. He didn't look at any of his friends as he left fearing he'd lose it right there.

Danny took two steps toward the door when a strong hand clamped down on his left shoulder halting him. He turned to see Mac.

"Let him go, Danny."Mac urged. "He won't be far."

Messar nodded reluctantly. "I'm going to check in on Lindsay."

Mac released his hold and Danny left to find a cell phone approved area to place his call.

The others settled into various chairs knowing it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Established Fiesta, DL  
Category: Heavy angst in parts, romance  
Spoilers: Season five set between The Triangle and Forbidden Fruit  
Summary: Someone is back for revenge against Mac…going after the one thing that would make him crumble….Stella  
Notes: In my little Flack/Stella universe Sam knows about her brother's relationship.

Danny paced a small waiting area by the ER entrance that was just to the left of the main nurse's station. His cell phone was pressed to his right ear. Lindsay answered on the second ring.

"Hi."Danny greeted glad to hear her voice despite what he had to tell her.

"Hi."Lindsay replied with a smile as she sat on her parent's sofa in their living room. "We just finished dinner."

"You having a good time?"Danny asked not having had much time to talk to her over the past few days.

"Yeah, it's been good to be home. Danny, they're thrilled to have another grandchild on the way….."

Despite everything Danny grinned. "Yeah? Good…that's good. Listen, Montana…..somethin's happened."

Lindsay frowned picking up on the unease and worry in his voice. "What is it?"

Danny sighed. "Stella…..she's hurt…….she's in surgery now."

"Oh God…..is she going to be okay, Danny? What happened?"

"Docs think the surgery will be successful."Danny replied skirting her question. "Linds, Mac's approved additional time off for you……I need you to stay there."

Lindsay's heart started to beat faster as she gripped the phone tighter. "I'm not staying here, Danny. Stella's hurt……she's one of my best friends I need to be there…."

Danny leaned against the wall. He knew this was going to be a fight. "Montana, please, for once just listen to me…..take the extra time."

"Danny, you're scaring me…..what's really going on?"

Danny cursed silently the last thing he'd wanted to do was upset her. "I just need you to stay where you're safe."

"Stella was targeted?"Lindsay asked in a quiet whisper reading between the lines.

"We don't know for sure, Linds."Danny replied softly worry creeping into his voice. "That's why I need you to stay there…..if anything happened to you or the baby it'd kill me….."

"Okay."Lindsay relented scared to hear him so unsteady. "I'll stay on one condition."

"What?"

"You call me every hour."

"Promise."Danny vowed as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"How's Don?"Lindsay asked with concern.

"A mess…"

"He was there?"

"After."Danny replied quietly. "Montana, I have to go."

"Be careful."Lindsay whispered. "Give everyone my love."

"I will…..I love you."

"I love you too."Lindsay stated as she ended the conversation.

Danny stared at the phone for a moment before putting it back in his pocket and walking toward the other waiting room.

**********

It was cold when Don Flack stepped outside and the wind had picked up sharply. The wind bit into his skin as he walked along the sidewalk.  
He started to wrap his coat tighter around himself and then remembered that he no longer had it.

Don shivered and he wasn't sure if it was because of the weather. He dropped down onto a stone bench that in the spring was surrounded by flowers.

Being a cop he and Stella knew the risks.  
They both knew the dangers when they stepped out the door.  
There were always people not happy with being arrested that might later hold a grudge.  
It was just something you put in the back of your mind.

Don shook his head…..he knew that Stella hadn't been working on anything big.  
Nothing bad enough to garner a professional hit.  
Was he wrong? Had he been a target after all and they just used Stella instead?

Don rubbed a hand over his face and was momentarily startled by the vibration of his cell phone.

He was tempted to ignore it….but on the fourth silent ring he finally plucked the device out of his pocket.

His sister's phone number lit up the screen.

"Sam….."Don greeted but he barely got the word out before his sister's worried tirade began.

"Don't you answer your phone any more, Donny? I've left a dozen messages……do you have any idea how worried I've been? I stopped by your place and saw the crime scene tape…..they wouldn't tell me anything except that you were okay….."

Don rested his head back against the cement wall and closed his eyes. "I'm okay."

"You don't sound okay…..what happened, Donny? I saw the blood…."

For the first time Don was glad he'd told his sister of his relationship with Stella. Right now he didn't have the energy to explain.

"I-it was Stella……she was shot……"Don replied his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Donny."Sam replied quietly. "How is she?"

"Bad…..she's in surgery now…….I can't lose her, Sam….I can't."

"Where are you?"

"St. Mary's."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."Sam assured her older brother. "Hang in there. Stella's strong, Donny….she'll be okay."

Don closed the phone ending the conversation wishing he had her faith.  
He was still sitting on the bench when his sister showed up a half hour later.

Samantha grabbed her brother's hand shocked at how cold his skin was. "How long you been out here, Donny? Come on….let's get you warm."

Sam tried not to cringe at the blood on his shirt. It confirmed what she'd feared that he'd been there.

How close she'd come to losing her brother Sam didn't want to know.

Don rose unsteadily to his feet allowing his sister to guide him back to the ER entrance.

Out of the corner of his eye Don studied his sister as they walked. Even with how strained their relationship had been over the summer she'd still dropped everything to come.

"Sam?"Don began as they stepped into the ER.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Sam continued to rub her brother's right arm trying to get some warmth back to his cold skin. She smiled briefly at him.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else, Donny. Come on let's find you a blanket."

******

In a run down hotel room in south Boston a bald man in his late forties sat on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and smiled.

This place wasn't the ritz but it was certainly better than where he'd been.

Everything was going according to plan.  
Soon he'd get everything back.  
Everything he worked so hard for.  
Everything he risked it all for.  
Just one piece left to take care of.

As if on cure his cell phone beeped. He picked it up from its spot on the bed next to him and went to the correct screen. The waiting text message was one he'd been expecting.

_/Job done./_

The man smiled and keyed up a new text message.

Now the fun could start.

******

Mac fought the urge to pace as he sat in the waiting room. There wasn't much space to do so if he had really wanted to anyway.  
Adam had left on a coffee run but with the arrival of Flack's sister there was still the same amount of people in the small area.

Mac ran a hand along his face as he looked around the room. The grim and worried faces ate at him…..this was his family…..some one had tried to break up his family.  
They'd pay for it…..pay for it dearly.  
Within the law or not.

Mac's cell phone vibrated. Thinking it was another call from the chief Mac pulled the device out and glanced at the screen.

The icon at the top of the screen indicated he had a new text message.

Mac activated the message center and opened the new message.  
He frowned as he read the text once, twice. His blood going cold.

_/King takes Queen….checkmate./_

Danny sitting across the room caught the expression on his boss's face. "What is it?"

Mac didn't answer as he stood and moved to the hallway phone in hand. Once out in the corridor Mac hit the reply key. He typed in a simple response.

_/ Who are you?/_

After hitting the send key Mac frowned at the response that came back, undeliverable. He bit back a curse; that meant the number was either restricted or a disposable phone. It'd been a long shot but he'd had to try.

Mac was just about to head back into the room to talk to Danny when he spotted Adam returning. He met the tech halfway who was balancing two cardboard trays of coffee cups.

He pulled the younger man aside.

"Adam, I need you to head back to the lab."Mac began he knew getting a trace on a text message was slim and none but he had to try. "I believe the shooter just sent me a text message I need you to find out where it came from. I tried sending a reply but it bounced. I'll send Danny with you."

Ross swallowed hard and nodded. "You got it boss."

Awkwardly Adam handed the trays of coffee to Mac before turning and leaving.

Mac watched him go for a moment before returning to the waiting room.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"Messer asked as he rose to his feet.

"Walk with me a minute."

"Sure."

Danny followed his boss out of the room as he risked a glance back at Flack. Don looked the worst Danny had ever seen him. Danny was afraid that if God forbid they lost Stella they'd lose Don too.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary and notes: See part one

Something warm was pressed into his hands causing Don Flack to look up. He saw his sister retake her seat a cup of coffee in her hands.  
Don stared down at the cup in his and his stomach flipped. He set the cup on the floor.

Don couldn't help but think by now they'd have eaten Stella's wonderful lasagna and finished off the damn cake he'd gone and gotten.  
They'd be snuggled up on the sofa watching a movie or more likely skipped the movie and straight to bed.

A tightness settled across Don's chest at the thought that he might never hold Stella as she slept again.  
Never kiss her senseless…..never……….

Don shook his head his gaze still fixed on the coffee cup on the floor. He couldn't think like that…..Stella was strong…..she was going to be fine……  
He had to believe that…..  
He had to believe that she'd come back to him.  
Right now it was the only thing keeping him sane.

He felt an arm slide around his shoulders. Don exchanged a weak smile with his sister.

"She'll be okay, Donny."Sam whispered.

"I want to believe that, Sam….more than anything."

Sam squeezed her brother's hand. "She's stuck with you this long, Donny. Stella's not going to give up now."

**********

"Nothing?"Mac asked trying not to let the frustration slip into his voice. All the technology at their disposal all the manpower of the NYPD and all they had on this bastard was a text message?

Danny winced for a moment wishing he hadn't put his boss on speaker so Adam could hear as well.

"It's a dummy number."Danny explained. "It's a ghost….."

"Technically it's not a ghost."Adam interrupted with his usual enthusiasm. "The number is registered to a single Mom in Maine who had her phone stolen two months ago. Whoever this guy is he's good…..that stolen number was piggybacked off of four other accounts and then it….."

"Adam."Mac broke in. "Can you trace it or not?"

Adam's features dissolved into defeat and sadness. "No……if he calls maybe….but with so many ghosts….."

"What if they don't?"Danny asked bitterly

"We do what we always do."Mac replied as an ambulance screamed to a stop in the parking lot behind him. "Follow the evidence."

Danny shook his head. "They're not going to let us process….we're too close."

"I'll handle the Chief."Mac promised as his grip tightened on the phone. "Danny, if I send Hawkes with you to Flack's….think you can handle it?"

Danny nodded grimly. "For Stella? Hell yeah….this guy won't have anywhere to hide once we're done."

"Get going…..our clock started as soon as Stella got shot."Mac ordered trying to keep his voice from quivering on the last word. "Adam I need you to stay there and monitor that number…..I want a lock the instant he makes contact again."

"Got it."Adam acknowledged as Danny raced out the door.

*********

Memories assaulted Flack. The more he tried to push them away the faster they came.  
He ran a shaky hand along the back of his neck before resting his head against the wall. The memories wouldn't stay away.  
Too many yet too few.  
Their life together danced in front of his mind's eye.  
Torturing him of what they had, what might never be, and of what could be.

_Their first non-date at Mac's birthday party.  
The first time he'd brought her flowers for no reason.  
Dancing under the summer moonlight in Central Park._

Don squeezed his eyes shut but the tears escaped anyway and he blinked them back.

Still the memories surged….

_The first lazy Sunday in bed…..sleeping in….reading the paper front to back._

A hand covered his and Don met his sister's sympathetic gaze.

"I wish I could do more."Sam stated quietly hating to see her brother suffer.

Don squeezed her hand. "Thanks for being here….I'd be goin' crazy by now….I am…but…."

Sam nodded in understanding. "If you need to talk, Donny….."

A cleared throat interrupted causing Flack to look up into Mac Taylor's concerned face.

Don leaned forward.

Mac hesitated then shook his head at the unasked question. He didn't want to tell Flack about the message just yet. Not until they had more…..Flack's mindset was fragile right now…..the last thing Stella needed was for him to go on a city wide manhunt…..

Mac crouched down in front of the detective. "Don, have you gotten any threats lately?"

Sam stood and placed a supportive hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'm going to go find some food."

Flack nodded absently his gaze fixed on Mac. "No…..you think they got her to get to me?"

Mac sighed and took the chair Sam had vacated. "We don't know. Danny's processing your place now…..this shows all signs of a hit. Anybody you put away get out recently?"

Don shrugged as he picked up the coffee cup. "Not that I'm aware of……I've already racked my brain, Mac. I swear if I'd had any idea that she….."

Mac placed a comforting hand on his friend's arm. "I know, Don, I know. We're just trying to cover this from all angles I'm having Adam cross reference your files with Stella's…."

"We worked a lot of cases together, Mac."Don stated quietly his fingers absently turning the coffee cup around in his hands "What about the bastard at the embassy?"

Mac ran a weary hand over his face. "Checking his alibi …."

Don leapt to his feet the paper cup crashing to the floor dark liquid spilling into a pool inches from Flack's shoes.

"That has to be it, Mac."Don stated angrily.

Mac stood. "Listen to me, Don….."

Flack didn't seem to hear him. "She's fighting for her life all because of some damn coin!"

"Don."Mac began struggling not to let his own emotions over take him.  
Still anger, fear and grief warred taking Mac back to a time when he hadn't been in control….a time after Claire….  
A time when only Stella had been able to piece him back together.

Flack started toward the door. "I'll drag there asses out of that Embassy if I have too. They're not gettin' away with this."

Sid stood looking from one man to the other and back again not sure if he should intervene.

Mac picked up his pace and reached the door just before Flack blocking the younger man's path.

"Don, if they are behind this I promise you we will get them….no matter what it takes."Mac vowed the calmness of his voice cracking with strain. "I know it's hard for you to sit here….."

Don ran an agitated hand through his hair. "You have no idea, Mac…..I want the bastard so bad I can taste it…."

"You're not the only one who loves her."Mac stated quietly. "We won't rest until we get justice for Stella…..right now what she needs is for you to be here when she comes out of that surgery and she will come out of it with flying colors and she's going to need you."

Flack to half a step forward completely torn. More than anything he wanted….no needed to be there when she woke up. But the anger was winning no matter how strong his love for Stella was the mere thought of her shooter sitting somewhere having a beer made his blood boil….to not be there when they slapped the cuffs on…..to not be the one to slap the cuffs on…..

"Cowboy justice never works, Don……she wouldn't want you to risk anything…."

Flack met Mac's gaze for a long moment before nodding and stepping back.

Mac's phone rang and he pulled the device out of his pocket and answered.

Mac listened for a moment. "Yes, Sir, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

After closing the phone and placing it back in his pocket Mac looked at Sid and Flack. "The Chief is requesting an update in person. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Don watched in silence as Mac left before turning and moving back to the chair he'd occupied earlier.

Sid noticing the spilled coffee picked up some napkins from the small table in the center of the room and walked toward the detective. He picked up the cup and mopped up the dark liquid before standing.

"Thanks Sid."Don whispered as he leaned forward.

The older man placed a comforting hand on Flack's shoulder before stepping back. "Least I could do…..would you like another one? I'm going to go get some."

Flack shook his head and the medical examiner headed toward the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Don stared at the now empty room hating the fact that all he could do was pray. With what he saw everyday Don hadn't had much faith lately. He saw too many good people die…..people who were just going about their lives when they were in the wrong place or pissed the wrong person off….

Don turned his gaze toward the ceiling and released a long shaky breathe. "I know my faith has wavered……but don't take her from me…..please…."His voice broke and he dropped his head. "Don't take her….."

Sam stood in the doorway a brown bag clutched in her left hand as she stared at her brother. She'd returned just in time to hear his prayer and it tore at her heart. This was the first time she'd seen him be serious about a relationship…..first time she'd seen him truly in love…..it just wasn't fair…..her brother helped so many people why should he have to suffer….or Stella?

Sam sat down next to Don and drew her elder sibling into a hug.

At the contact Don finally allowed the tears to flow.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: DL, Fiesta  
Summary and notes: see part one

Danny had smelled worse. He'd been at a lot of bad crime scenes over the years.  
However for some reason he couldn't get past the smell of this one.

Burnt lasagna, blood, and chocolate.

Danny shook his head and looked through the lens of his camera once again. He took pictures of the living room.  
As he did Danny tried not to remember how many countless times he'd been sitting on that couch watching a ball game and eating pizza.

He tried not to think of whose blood was reflected back to him through the camera.

"Danny."Hawkes called from his spot by the shattered window.

"Yeah?"

"I got a point of origin for our shooter."

Danny joined his friend and followed the trajectory of the laser beams aimed from a small machine on a tripod.

"Building on the right……fifth floor balcony."

"Let's go."Danny urged as they packed up their kits and left Flack's apartment.

"What do you think the odds are that the shooter….."

Danny shook his head as they exited the building and crossed the street. "Don't start askin' me odds, Shel. Everybody makes mistakes we just gotta hope this guy messed up big time."

*********

Don took a few spoonfuls of the chicken and dumpling soup his sister had brought. Mainly to appease Sam….the food hit his stomach and turned to stone.  
He set the soup on the table next to him. He propped his folded hands on his knees and rested his forehead against them.

Don didn't know how he was going to survive the next three hours until they heard something.

Who would do this to Stella? Who could hate her that much to end her life?

Don kept coming back to one person.  
One person who had already tried to take her from him.

He still saw her sitting in the back of the ambulance after the fall into the subway tunnel.  
Bruised, a little shaken but spirit still strong.

Don stood and crossed over to the window. He didn't want to leave Stella…..not when she needed him.  
But he could tell Mac was still handling the Embassy with kid gloves.  
Don had to do something he couldn't just sit here……

"Sam…I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sam watched her brother worriedly. "Where are you going?"

Don leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Just to use the restroom."

"Don?"Sid asked from his spot on the sofa.

"I'm okay, Sid."Flack assured the older man as he left the small waiting room.

*******

With a pounding head Mac returned to the lab from the Chief's office. The Chief had surprised him offering whatever help they needed. Now as he stood in the relative solitude of his office Mac felt the headache intensify; bordering on a migraine.

As he walked toward his desk Mac knew it was from lack of food and rapidly mounting stress.  
Certainly nothing he wasn't familiar with.  
But something he definitely didn't need now.

Mac slumped down wearily into his chair. He rubbed a hand against his forehead as he closed his eyes.  
He didn't have time to rest…. Stella needed him to hold it together.  
He owed it to her to do that…..however just the thought of his life without her in it.

Without their Saturday morning breakfasts…..  
Without their late night Chinese takeout meals when a case ran long…..

Mac swallowed hard and straightened. He opened his eyes and reached for the intercom button on his phone.

"Ross."Adam answered his voice muffled and distracted.

"Adam, anything on the number?"Mac asked as he stood and got a bottled water out of the small refrigerator next to his desk.

"Still working on it."Adam replied his voice clearer and closer. "I'm using a different program to see if that gets any hits."

Mac saw Danny and Hawkes approach his office and he waved them in.

"Adam what about Stella and Flack's cases?"

"Still cross-referencing those, boss. There's a lot to go through."

"Understood."Mac acknowledged. "Let me know if you need anything."

Mac severed the connection to Adam's lab and looked up at Danny and Hawkes.

"We have good news."Danny stated as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I could use some."Mac replied as he took a sip of water.

"We got lucky….found three shell casings on the fire escape."Hawkes reported as he sat down next to Danny holding up a small plastic bag.

A small piece of weight began to lift off of Mac's shoulders as he nodded. "Good."

Danny nodded. "There were also a few gum wrappers. It's a long shot but our shooter might have had a sweet tooth."

Hawkes held up another bag containing a cell phone. "I went through Stella's phone looks like she got called right around the time of the shooting."

Mac tried not to wince at the blood spatter on the phone. "Flack said she was cooking. Shooter might have used the call to draw her out. Get the phone down to Adam maybe he can link the numbers."

Hawkes nodded and stood. "On it."He turned to Danny. "I'll run those down too."

Danny handed him the bullet shells and gum wrappers. "Thanks."

Hawkes nodded and left.

"Any change with Stella?"Danny asked quietly as he leaned forward.

Mac shook his head as he glanced at the clock on his computer. "Still in surgery."

Danny stood. "I'll g …."

A beep ricocheted around the room.

Mac froze as he recognized the alert for a text message.  
He pulled the phone out and flipped it open.

Mac glanced at the screen and frowned seeing it was a photo message.  
As he pulled the picture up Mac felt fear inch up his spine.

The picture was of Danny and Lindsay sharing a coffee. They were standing on the sidewalk outside the lab; laughing, smiling.

Mac knew the picture was recent he recognized the shirt Lindsay was wearing.  
The one he could barely make out through the bright red x that covered her body.

"Mac?"Danny prompted not liking at all the paleness of his boss's face.

"Call Lindsay."Mac ordered as he slowly turned the phone around so Danny could see.

Danny found himself back in the chair he had just vacated as he stared at the picture.  
Adrenaline kicked in winning out over the nightmare scenarios that were racing through his mind.  
He'd broken his promise…..he hadn't had time to call after they left the hospital…and now….

Danny's fingers fumbled with the phone as he pulled it out of his pocket and hit Lindsay's speed dial.

The rings seemed to echo each pounding of his heart.

He barely heard Mac talking to Adam over the com about the message.

"Come on Montana."Danny begged in a tortured whisper. "Pick up."

When only Lindsay's voicemail answered Danny swore and severed the connection. He quickly scrolled through his contact list for the number for her parents. Grateful now that he'd put it in his phone once she had planned the trip.

He found the number and hit send.

One ring.  
Two.  
Four.

Then their answering machine picked up.

Danny shook his head at Mac's anxious gaze as he ended the call. "She's not answerin' and nobody's pickin' up at her folks."

"Adam."Mac prompted as he watched Danny hit redial.

"Computer's runnin' as fast as it can, boss."The young man replied.

"Son of a bitch."Danny swore as his second try to both places came with the same result. He stood so fast the chair toppled with a loud clang.

Mac's fingers flew over his computer keyboard as he searched for the information he needed. Once he found it he reached for the receiver of his desk phone.

"I'm calling the Montana state police, Danny. We'll find her."Mac promised hoping against hope that it wasn't an empty promise.

Danny paced as he continued to hit redial. The picture Mac had received now burned in his mind.  
This maniac had shot a cop in another cop's apartment…..he wouldn't blink at harming another…….

A shudder coursed through Danny at the thought as he continued to listen to nothing but rings.  
He knew there was a good chance the bastard could've known Lindsay was in Montana. That picture was taken the morning Danny had taken her to the train.

Danny leaned against the glass wall of Mac's office as Lindsay's voice mail once again picked up.  
As he listened to her voice Danny knew what Flack had felt when he found Stella.

It was like your entire being was being shredded and then stomped on.  
If anything happened to Lindsay or the baby this bastard would die a hundred times over.

Danny pushed away from the wall tried her parent's number once more. As he paced Danny did something he hadn't done in a long time….he prayed.

*********

Sebastian Diakos spun on his heel but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the butt of the gun that slammed against his forehead.

He grunted and extended his hand to the iron fence of the Embassy grounds for balance.

He balled his other hand into a fist and brought it up but his attacker grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the fence. They were at the far end of the Embassy grounds. He'd taken the habit of smoking on the US side and then going for a late night coffee.

Now Sebastian was regretting that as he felt blood trickle down his forehead and the beginnings of a split lip.

Regaining his senses Sebastian kicked the younger man in the chest and got in a sharp uppercut. Taking advantage of the opportunity he pulled out his own weapon putting some space between them.

Without a thought Don kicked the gun out of Diakos hand before the man could click the safety off. Flack landed one more punch and slammed him against the fence.

"You couldn't let it go could ya?"Don Flack snarled as he tightened his grip on the Greek's neck.

Sebastian could tell the man was a cop other than that he had no idea who he was. He was just about to end this when he found himself face first against the pavement. The cop's shoe pressed firmly against the back of his neck. A click of a gun's safety going off reached his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Parings Fiesta, DL  
Spoilers: Season five  
Summary and notes: See part one:

The insistent ringing of Mac's cell phone interrupted his conversation with the Montana state police. He grabbed the small phone with his free hand and glanced at the screen. He frowned seeing Sid's number on the display.

"Thank you, Captain."Mac said as he rested the receiver against his ear as he activated his cell phone. "I appreciate your help…..please let us know as soon as you have anything."

Mac placed that phone down and brought his cell up. A knot formed in his stomach knowing that Sid calling could not be good.

"Sid."Mac greeted earning a worried glance from Danny.

"We may have a situation."The medical examiner began quietly. "We can't locate Don."

"How long has he been gone?"Mac demanded as he once again reached for his desk phone.

Sid sighed. "A half hour at the most. He went to use the rest room and didn't return. I went to check on him and the room was empty. We've searched the entire hospital and grounds, he's not here, Mac."

"Did you try calling him?"Mac asked knowing that was a futile effort. If Don had gone where he thought he'd gone he wouldn't be picking up his phone.

"Both his sister and I did."Sid replied quietly as he watched Samantha's worried pacing. "Went right to voicemail. Do you know where he might have gone?"

"I have a good idea."Mac said quietly. "Thanks Sid…..we'll track him down."

"What?"Danny asked as he leaned against the back of the chair wondering what else could possibly go wrong that day.

"Don's gone AWOL."Mac replied as he looked up the number he needed and dialed. "He's going to wind up in a jail cell if we don't get to him."

**********

"She knew what you did "Flack continued as he pressed his foot farther. "You couldn't have that….even with your powerful friends."

Don removed his foot and placed a sharp kick to the antique's expert's right ribs. The balding man began to get up his dark eyes blazing but the gun kept him down.

"I do not know what….."

Flack found his right fist connecting with Diakos jaw….once….twice. He wasn't thinking any more….the rage almost consuming him. All he saw was Stella still and bloodied on his living room floor.

He brought his fist down again when a familiar voice penetrated but it seemed to be at a great distance.

Don ignored it and grabbed Diakos by the shirt collar and hauled him to his feet slamming him once more against the fence.

"Don!"Detective Jessica Angell called once more as she placed a firm hand on her partner's left shoulder. "Let him go."

If anything about this awful night scared Angell more was the fact that her partner didn't seem to know she was there. This topped the call from Mac saying nobody knew where he was.  
Topped the call from her boss interrupting her training conference in Jersey telling her Stella had been shot.

Jessica gripped Don's left arm firmly and tried pulling him back. But it was like pulling hungry lion from a piece of meat.  
Not that she blamed him…..if this man truly was responsible for Stella's shooting….but this wasn't the way to handle it.

"Don!"Jess tried once more and finally saw recognition in his blue eyes.

Flack shook his head spinning Diakos around and pressing his right arm against the older man's throat cutting off his air supply.  
Stella had been so cold in his arms…..  
She'd never opened her eyes…..

"Get out of here, Jess."Don ordered quietly. He had a pretty good idea of why she was here…..surprised it'd taken Mac that long to track him down.

"Not without you."Jessica stated firmly her gun still drawn. It'd just been pure luck that she'd spotted them in her perimeter check of the Embassy. She wasn't about to let that luck go away just yet.

Diaklos let out a strangled sound giving Don the smallest bit of satisfaction. Though it wasn't nearly the pain he wanted the other man to suffer.

"Stella's fightin' for her life because of him, Jess."Flack said angrily as he watched Diakos face closely. "She's dying……..because of him."

Jess swallowed hard her right hand flirting with her radio. She didn't want to call anybody else in. If she did her partner would spend at least the rest of the night in a jail cell instead of where he needed to be…..with Stella.

"We don't know that, Don."Angell argued. "He's scum, yes, but we have nothing to tie him to the shooting. Stella's still hanging on……she needs you not to give up on her. She needs you to be there when she wakes up. If you do this you'll let her down, Don….she wouldn't want this."

After several long tense minutes Flack finally released his grip allowing Diakos to slump to the ground.

Sebastian hand immediately went to his bruised throat. He glared at the two cops before him as he struggled to his feet.

"This will not be forgotten."Diakos vowed his voice weak and hoarse. "I will press charges."

Jess moved so she was toe to toe with the older man. "It'd be wise if you didn't. Charges can lead to investigations that you may not want. Investigations that ask questions that you won't want to answer. It's best to let it go, Mr. Diakos and consider yourself damn lucky."

Don stepped toward Diakos one last time his blue eyes flashing. "If I find out you are responsible I promise I won't be here with a badge."

Angell tugged at her partner's left arm pulling him away. "Come on, Don, let's go. Come on…."

Don forced his feet to follow his partner his gaze never leaving Diakos. The pain in his hands and knuckles started to register along with the bruised jaw but it didn't matter.  
It'd felt good to finally give the bastard a message.

"What were you thinking?"Angell hissed as they reached Flack's car.

Don shook his head as he flexed his right hand with a wince.

"If it'd been anybody but me that Mac called you'd have lost your badge."

"Do you think that matters to me now, Jess?"Flack asked in a whisper as he leaned against the driver's door.

Jessica's gaze softened. She hadn't been blind to her partner's relationship with Stella. She'd been a little jealous at first but ultimately happy for both of them. She hadn't seen Don as happy as he was when he was around Stella.

"Do you really think he's behind this?"

"I don't know, Jess…..but it's the only thing that makes sense."Don replied in a quiet broken voice. "Who else would want to hurt her? Who else would order a hit?"

Jess placed a supportive arm around her partner's shoulders and led him over to her car a few feet up.

"We'll find out, I promise."Angell vowed quietly. "Come on let's get you back to the hospital."

*********

"Thank you, Jess."Mac replied quietly into the phone a half hour later. "I owe you one."

"He okay?"Danny asked after Mac hung up. Danny's cell phone was still held at his right ear.

"Almost beat the crap out of Diakos, but yeah he's fine."Mac said quietly as he rubbed a hand over his forehead.

The aspirin he'd taken hadn't even made a dent in the headache that had long since turned into a migraine.

Frustrated Danny severed the hundredth call he'd made to Lindsay and tossed the phone into the one chair that had remained upright. He glanced at his watch….just after midnight.

If he was lucky with getting a flight he could be in Montana by eight.

"Mac."Danny began as he righted the tipped chair and grabbed his phone from the other. He picked up his jacket and started to put it on. "I'm sorry I can't just stand here any longer…..I gotta get a flight out."

"Danny…."

Danny shook his head as he moved toward the door. "I can't sit here, Mac."

"It hasn't been that long….give the state police……"

"Time?"Danny snapped. "It's already been too much time, Mac. She should've called by now…."

Mac stood and walked around the desk. "This could be just a head game to separate us. We don't have any proof that the shooter knows Lindsay is in Montana."

Danny held up the phone and waved it. "You got the threat and then she's not answerin'. That's all the proof I need."

Adam knocked on the closed door and Mac waved him in. As soon as he saw the pensive expression on the young tech's face Mac knew he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"Did you get a hit on the numbers?"Mac asked as he sat down on the edge of his desk.

Adam shook his head grimly a computer tablet in his hand. He really wished he didn't have to say what he had to say.

"I was running Flack and Stella's cases also I had set up a scan of anybody we'd worked being released and it took awhile to narrow…."

"Adam!"Danny interrupted impatiently as he bounced back and forth from the balls of his feet to his toes and back again.

"Right, sorry."Adam apologized as he turned the small computer to face Mac. "There was a glitch in the correctional system and Ethan Scott was released two weeks ago on good behavior. It was supposed to be another Ethan Scott but by the time they figured out they had the birth dates wrong our Ethan Scott was already out. There's a warrant issued but so far he's a ghost."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. :) Mild swearing in this chapter

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL  
Spoilers: season five  
Notes and summary: see part one

Don figured he must've dozed off at some point. Next thing he knew something cold was pressed against his bruised knuckles and he was back in the waiting room at St. Mary's.  
Don blinked and looked up at the three concerned faces of his sister, Sid and Jess. He eased himself into a sitting position and realized he'd been placed on the sofa.  
He nodded his thanks to his partner as he took the cold compress from her before turning his attention to his sister.

"How's Stella?"Don asked his voice coming out dry and hoarse.

"Still in surgery."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam sat down next to her brother placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She wanted to be angry with him she really did. She'd been so worried when he hadn't returned….when they couldn't find him anywhere on the hospital grounds.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Donnny."Sam chided softly. "You just vanished….we had no idea…."

Flack nodded. "I had too, Sam…..I couldn't sit here and do nothing any more."

Sam looked down at his bloodied and bruised knuckles and at the rapidly forming bruise on his right cheek. "Did it help?"

Don shook his head slowly. "Thought he was the one….thought he was the only one who might hate her that much."

Jess crouched so she was in her partner's line of sight. "Don, there's something else going on that you need to know."

Familiar fear inched its way up Flack's spine. "What?"

Jess let out a slow breath. "There's been a threat against Lindsay….nobody's been able to reach her in Montana."

"Fuck."Don swore as he thought of Danny and the baby that might never have a chance. "How long?"

"Nobody's heard from her in three hours."Sid interjected from his spot next to Jess.

Sam jumped as the compress her brother had been holding suddenly sailed across the room and slammed into the wall.

"Don, Mac's got the Montana state police tracking her down."Angell said softly. "They'll find her."

Don ran a hand over his face as he stood. "Danny must be going crazy."He met his partner's worried gaze. "Who the hell is this guy, Jess? What are we missin'?"

"We'll figure it out."Jess promised.

Don shook his head as he moved away from them and began to pace.  
He could only pray they figured it out before it was too late for Lindsay.

*********

Danny couldn't stop the images that flashed through his mind as Adam's words echoed. Ethan Scott, the man who'd terrorized a bank full of people, murdered a man and kidnapped Mac and nearly killed him had his Montana?

Danny leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes fighting to control the panic. He knew Lindsay was smart that she'd do anything to protect herself and the baby. However just the thought of her being afraid for any amount of time made Danny's blood boil. She was his family….she needed him and he was stuck hundreds of miles away.

Endless possibilities of what Scott could or had already done to Lindsay kept coming as Danny fought to keep his thoughts out of a tailspin. She needed him to have a clear head. She needed him to have a plan and the only thing he could see was Stella lying on an operating table.

Danny shook his head trying to clear it as he opened his eyes. He remembered his life without Lindsay. He thought he'd been happy then without any responsibilities….now he couldn't picture going back to that…..he wouldn't go back to that.  
She was fine….they were fine…..he had to believe that.

Danny glanced at his watch, it'd been over an hour since Mac had contacted the state police. They should've heard something by now.  
But if Scott had her…..

"Danny."

Danny turned toward his boss and realized it must've been the third or fourth time Mac had tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"Mac asked as he handed the computer tablet back to Adam. He'd been seconds away from destroying the machine against the wall. But then he realized that was what Scott wanted….for him to lose control….for them to shatter.

Danny nodded numbly. "I will be when we find her."

"I'm going to call the state police and see if they have an update and if they don't we'll bring the FBI in. Whatever it takes, Danny we'll get her home."

"What's the plan, boss?"Adam asked quietly. In the short time he'd been with the lab Adam knew how much a family it was….to have such a big part of it in jeopardy was unthinkable yet it was a reality.  
A very frightening reality.

Mac walked back to his desk and sat down on the edge as he met Danny's gaze. "If we're right and this is Scott he's not going to stop with Stella and Lindsay."

Danny nodded grimly as he leaned against the back of the chair. "Family for family."

"We need confirmation."Mac continued. "Need to draw him out."

Danny really didn't like where this was going. "How?"

Mac smiled grimly. "His ego…..we'll leak it to the media that Stella succumbed to her injuries."

Adam swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "Do you really want to tempt fate like that right now with her still in surgery?"

Mac reached for the phone with a shake of his head. "We don't have a choice, Adam. It's the only way to protect her."

*********

Familiar red and blue strobes bounced rays off of the windows of Lindsay's Uncle Mark's ranch fifty miles west of Bozeman.

The rain continued to pour as Lindsay stood sleepily in the front doorway watching the three State troopers check the grounds. Four others had already went past her confused Aunt and Uncle and into the house.  
It was after one in the morning. The borrowed sweats she had on didn't seem adequate against the weather any longer and Lindsay wrapped her arms further around herself and huddled farther into the doorway.

"Sergeant, I can assure you there's no one here except for us and some wet cows."Lindsay repeated for the third time. She and her parents had come here for dinner and gotten trapped by the storm. Her uncle had no phone and there were no cell towers out here for her to get a signal.

Now she was tired, a little wet and all she wanted was to hear Danny's voice.

The older man smiled gently as he dialed a satellite phone."Procedure Ma'am, something I'm sure you're aware, have to make sure….you have some very worried people back east."

Lindsay nodded as a chill worked its way through her body. Things at home must be really bad for Danny and Mac to send the State police to track her down. She could only pray that Stella had made it through her surgery and that the rest of her friends were alright….if they weren't….if they thought this madman could reach her here just what had happened to Stella?

"Ma'am?"The trooper prompted gently handing her the phone.

"Danny?"Lindsay began as she held the phone to her ear. She didn't know how she knew Danny would be the one on the other end and not Mac, she just knew."Why are there six state police squad cars surrounding my Uncle's ranch? What's going on? What's happened?"

Danny sank into a chair his legs not able to support him any longer. He nodded at Mac's worried gaze as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Linds, thank God…"Danny whispered his voice breaking."Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, we were visiting my Uncle and I forgot he didn't have a phone or I would've called you before we left."Lindsay replied her words coming out in a fearful rush."I meant to call when we got home but we got trapped here by a storm. I'm sorry I worried you…..we're okay, Danny….we're okay."

"You sure you're alright? You haven't seen anybody around that doesn't belong there?"Danny asked as his heart rate began to go down to normal.

"No….Danny, talk to me….you're really scaring me."

Danny let out a sharp breathe as he realized he had to tell her everything. He hated that he wasn't there in person to comfort her.

"Montana."Danny began quietly as his grip tightened on his cell phone. "Ethan Scott is out."

"Oh God."Lindsay whispered as she leaned back against the doorway gaining a concerned glance from the trooper. "He's the one who attacked Stella?"

"She was shot at Flack's."Danny replied feeling the anger creep back into his voice.

"Shot?"Lindsay repeated dully So many things were racing through her mind at once that she couldn't get a grasp on any of them.

"We still don't know if the shooter was actually Scott or somebody he hired."Danny continued. "Mac's going to arrange for the troopers to stay with you until this is over, okay? Montana, you still with me?"

"Yes."Lindsay replied in a tiny whisper. She mentally cursed her over active hormones.

She wanted to be strong.  
Wanted to not be afraid of this madman who was ripping her family apart.  
The only thing her mind conjured up though was an image of Don holding Stella in his arms as they waited for an ambulance.  
Lindsay didn't want to lose Danny to this either…..they'd just gotten everything back.

"Linds?"Danny prompted worry evident in his tone.

"I'm okay."Lindsay assured him and she felt the baby move responding to her tension. "You think he's going after Mac through us?"

"That's the working theory."Danny replied grimly. "I want you to be extra careful okay….no more unplanned trips to the middle of nowhwere….."

"Danny?"Lindsay interrupted as the troopers who had searched the house moved past her and back towards the others. "What made you think Scott was here?"

Danny sighed. "There was a threat made against you…..I was goin' crazy for awhile when we couldn't reach you……"

Lindsay closed her eyes her hand moving automatically to rest on her stomach. "What kind of a threat?"

"You don't need to know all the details now, Montana. Try to get some rest."

"Danny, what kind of a threat?"Lindsay repeated not sure why she had to know.

"Mac received a picture of us taken the morning you left."Danny stated hollowly. "You were crossed out."

Lindsay swallowed hard. "How's Stella?"

"Hanging in there. She just got out of surgery. Doc's are optimistic."

"Good."Lindsay replied with relief. "That's some good news anyway."

"Montana…."

Lindsay picked up on the apprehension in his voice and she braced herself. "What else is going on, Danny?"

"Mac leaked it to the press that Stella didn't make it…..to try to draw Scott out….so don't watch any of the news, okay?"

"Danny, you be really careful."Lindsay whispered a few tears escaping running down her cheeks and mixing with the spray of the rain. "Please, no hero stuff."

"Always am, Montana."Danny promised as he caught a look from Mac. "I gotta go. You get some rest…..I love you……"

"I love you too."Lindsay replied softly.

"Mac needs to talk to Sergeant Tanner."

"Okay."Lindsay acknowledged as she handed the phone back to the trooper with a nod of thanks before moving back into the warmth of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Tissue warning for this chapter!  
And for those not familiar with my writing all my fics have a happy ending even when they don't look like they will. :) Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL  
Spoilers: Season five  
Notes and summary: See part one

Don Flack stood outside the glass window of the intensive care unit. His trembling hands gripped the window sill.

Stella lay just beyond the glass pale as the sheets that covered her. Tubes and wires danced a pattern across her chest and arms before winding back to the various machines that surrounded the bed.

"God, Stel."Don whispered as he rested his forehead against the window. The nurses had told him he was allowed to go in. For a brief amount of time. But for some reason he hadn't been able to get his feet to move.

She'd made it through surgery.  
Don forced himself to cling to that.

The doctors said the next forty-eight hours were critical…..if she didn't get an infection the odds went up.

No matter what she had a long road ahead.  
And he'd be there every step.

Straightening Don took a deep breathe trying to steady his frayed emotions. He pulled the pair of latex gloves out of the pocket of the protective gown and put them on. Don walked the few steps to the door to the ICU and used his shoulder to open it.

Once inside Don let the door close behind him. He stood there and watched Stella for a long moment.

She looked so fragile…..so unlike his Stella who wanted to take on the world.

Don pulled the small chair closer and sat heavily down.  
Don hated the gloves and the mask that he had on. All he wanted to do was touch Stella….to kiss her and let her know he was here.  
But if the protective gear kept her with him, he'd endure it.

He tenderly reached up and moved a dark tendril of hair away from Stella's forehead. With his other hand he carefully picked up Stella's and squeezed it.

"I'm here, Stel…..I'm not goin' nowhere."Don whispered his voice catching as he rested his elbows on the edge of the bed.

The steady beeping of the heart monitor and other machines nestled around Stella's bed echoed throughout the room as Don leaned forward. He tightened his hold on her hand being careful of the IV line.

"I love you, Stel."Don began quietly as he let out a shaky breathe. "I need you to hang in there….you hear me? Hang in there…."

Don's voice trailed off as he absently traced her pale fingers with one of his gloved ones. As he looked down at their hands a memory surfaced….one that brought tears to his eyes and he blinked them away.  
It'd been a summer night after a rough case. Everyone had gathered at a pizzeria near the lab after shift for pizza and beer.

Don looked once more at Stella's beautiful face and remembered how her eyes had sparkled that night when he finally got her to dance.

It'd been the first time he'd really held her in his arms.  
The first time her soft skin had been against his.

The pizzeria had barely enough room to walk between the counter and four booths that lined the windows.  
But they'd made it work anyway…..dancing just inches from the old jukebox that still played records.  
Moving around the waitress as she exited from behind the counter.

After two dances Stella had moved to the jukebox and put a quarter in making her selection.

A smile threatened to tug at Don's mouth as he remembered the song she had chosen.

_I feel my temperature rising  
Higher higher  
Its burning through to my soul_

"_You tryin' to tell me somethin' Stel?"Don asked with a grin as she melted back into his arms._

"_You're the detective, Detective."Stella replied as she pulled away but kept one hand on his._

_Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I dont know which way to go_

Your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love

_Don only shook his head with a wide smile as he pulled her back towards him pressing her tighter against his body.  
__He held her in place though the song was definetely not a slow one.  
__Between the beers, the long day and Stella's perfume his head was spinning.  
__In the best possible way._

_Before Don knew what he was doing his head had lowered and his lips had captured hers._

_As Stella responded to his kiss the rest of the world fell away._

_Their co-workers.  
__The noisy, small pizzeria._

_Stella had just wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought them up against the wall near the counter when he felt something hit the back of his head._

_With a glare Don broke the kiss and looked down at the floor to find a wadded up napkin at his feet._

_He turned and looked at the culprit to find a wide grin on Danny's face._

"_Get a room, you two."_

"_Didn't think you had that good of aim, Messer."Don retorted._

_Lindsay laughed and swatted his arm as she flashed an apoligetic look. "Be nice, Danny."_

_Danny raised his eyebrows with a smile. "What?"_

_Don returned his attention to Stella to find her smiling. "Let's get out of here."_

_Stella shook her head and took his right hand in hers tugging him back towards the jukebox. "One more dance."_

"_Anything for you, Stel."_

Don swallowed hard and a choked sob caught in his throat as the memory faded.  
That last dance had led to five more before the group broke up for the night.

Her place was closer so they'd ended up there.

The first night they'd made love.  
The first morning they'd woken up in each other's arms.  
He'd never wanted to let go that morning and they'd never been apart since.

Until some SOB had tried to take her away.  
Had nearly succeeded.

"I promise you, Stel."Don whispered his voice barely audible over the machines. "I'll get the bastard that did this….no matter what."

A knock on the window behind caused Don to turn. He nodded at Danny before turning back to Stella.

"I gotta go, Stel."Don replied as he stood. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

Don squeezed her hand once before slowly moving away from the bed and towards the door.

"Anything on Lindsay?"Flack asked as he approached his old friend taking the gown, mask and gloves off. He placed them in a nearby disposal container.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, got a call half hour ago. State police finally tracked her to her Uncle's west of Bozeman. He didn't have a phone, no cell reception and they got trapped by a rain storm and couldn't make it back into town."

Flack leaned back against the ICU window. "Thank God it was nothin'."

Danny's gaze went past Don to Stella's still form. "Could've easily been somethin'."He replied in a whisper. "What are the doc's sayin'?"

Don sighed as he turned to look through the window. "If she makes it through the next forty-eight hours she's got a chance. They're worried about the blood loss and the stress of the surgery."

"Nobody beats odds like Stella."Danny stated in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

"Yeah."

"Don."Danny began quietly knowing Flack wasn't going to take either of his news well."Mac thinks Ethan Scott is behind this."

Don looked away from the window his blue eyes narrowing.

Danny held up one hand palm outward to try to calm his friend. "There's more."

"Scott's locked up."

Danny shook his head. "Glitch in the system he was released two weeks ago. Before they figured out they screwed up he was long gone."

The pieces fell into place as Don's gaze traveled back to Stella. "Shit….that's why they didn't take me out too…..she's all the family Mac has."

Danny let out a breathe. "We think Scott hired the shooter….it'd fit his M.O. But Mac still wants to try to draw Scott out….Mac leaked it to the press that Stella didn't make it. The only ones who know she's alive are our team, the Chief and Jess…..the hospital's agreed to put her under a false name…."

The lump of tears was back in Don's throat…..just the thought of seeing her obituary fake or not gave him chills.  
But if it was the only way to protect Stella and Don knew that Mac would do anything to keep Scott from finding her….

"I need to be in on this."Don stated his voice thick and heavy with emotion as he watched the beeps on Stella's heart monitor

"Mac needs you here….."

"I don't give a damn, Danny!"Don shouted drawing warning glares from a passing nurse. "He nearly killed her! Scott's mine!"

Danny grabbed his friend by the right arm and pulled Don over to the opposite side of the hall near an outside window. He knew exactly what Flack was feeling….he'd endured it those agonizing hours that they couldn't find Lindsay.  
If anything had happened to her Mac would've had to lock him up to keep him from going after the one responsible.

"Listen to me."Danny pleaded as Don shook off his grip. "We don't know Scott's state of mind. We don't know who's on his payroll. Mac needs somebody he trusts with Stella."

Don's left fist balled against the window pane.  
Pain shot through his bruised knuckles but he ignored it. He stared out at the dark cityscape below.

"I was gonna propose at Christmas."Don confessed never looking away from the window.

Danny took a step closer. No matter what he'd make sure Scott rotted in hell for the pain he was causing.

"You still will."Danny replied quietly. "She's still fightin'….she's…."

"That's what she means to me."Flack interrupted his voice trembling and threatening to break as he walked away from the window. "I can't sit on the sidelines….I promised her I'd get him…."

"You're helpin' us do that by keeping her safe."Danny replied. "We can do what we have to do to go after him knowing Stella's safe and getting better."

Don looked back to the ICU for a long moment. Danny's argument made sense but it just killed him not to be there…..not to press his gun against Scott's head….

"Don, ya hear me?"

Flack sighed and retreated to the ICU. "Yeah, yeah I hear you."

Danny wasn't convinced as he followed his friend. "Don…"

Don leaned against the window sill. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Danny. You have my word."

Danny clasped a hand on Flack's left shoulder. "I'll call as soon as we have somethin'. Call me if you need anything."

"Just get the bastard, Danny and throw him in the darkest hole."

Danny nodded tightly before he turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL  
Spoilers: all fair game  
Notes: Many thanks to Nika for the beta

The sun was barely crossing the horizon outside of Mac's office windows when the news of Stella's 'death' first hit the early news.  
Mac sat behind his desk, his chair turned with the back toward the door. His grip tightened on the remote as he saw Stella's picture appear above the female reporter's right shoulder.  
Mac knew he should turn it off…..he just couldn't…..

_'Our top local story this morning……the officer involved in the off duty shooting yesterday has died as a result of her injuries.  
__Detective Stella Bonasera passed away late last night. She was a fifteen year veteran and a valued member of the crime lab.  
__The shooting is still under investigation as soon as details become available we will bring them to you."_

"Mac?"Hawkes called as he stepped into the office. He'd knocked but hadn't received a response.

Mac clicked the tv off and turned around. He saw the computer printout Hawkes was holding. "Did you get the ballistics?"

Hawkes smiled wearily. "Better. There was a partial on one of the casings which I was able to match to the DNA hit I got on the gum wrapper Danny found."

"Scott?"Mac asked as he walked around the desk taking the paper from Sheldon.

Hawkes shook his head. "No and no connection to Scott that I could find. His name's David Siebol, age thirty. NYU dropout. Tried three times to get into the army. Has a sheet…..mostly petty robbery couple of convenience stores in Brooklyn."

"Address?"

"Nothing current. I've been calling some of the weekly rate hotels but it's a long list."

"Good work."Mac complimented as he reached for his desk phones. "I'll get some uniforms to check the hotels. Go home…..get some rest."

"I'm good."Hawkes replied with a tired smile. "I've worked worse shifts than this. I'm gonna do a coffee and food run though….be back in thirty."

"Thanks."Mac acknowledged before turning his attention back to the phone call.

Maybe just maybe they might finally get a break.

**********

Adam Ross never thought he'd hate a computer screen.  
At the moment though he was sure he was cross-eyed.  
The numbers on the flatscreen before him were blurring and merging together no matter how many times he blinked his eyes.

Now that they were ninety percent sure that Scott was the one they were after he had gone back to the phone calls.  
Trying to get a connection between the one Stella had received just before…..and the text messages Mac had gotten.

As Adam stared at the computer screen he tried not to think of the woman fighting for her life.  
He'd had a crush on Stella since the moment he stepped foot in the lab.  
That had faded and she'd taken to being a mentor of sorts to him which he was extremely grateful.  
Some days he still felt like he was on day one.  
Like today.

More than anything Adam didn't want to fail her.  
He didn't want to let her down.

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose and looked once more at the scrolling columns of numbers.  
There had to be a connection here….he just wasn't seeing it.

So engrossed was he that Adam nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand fell upon his right shoulder.  
He turned to see Danny.

"How's Lindsay and Stella?"Adam asked worriedly.

"Lindsay's safe and Stella's out of surgery."

Relief washed over Adam. "Good."

"Go take a break, Adam, you look like you're about to fall over."

Adam shook his head. "I'm okay…..I think I finally got the bugs worked out of this program…."

Danny frowned in concern as he studied the tech. Adam had been pulling twelve to sixteen hour shifts before the shooting and he was doing double that now.  
Danny gently took the younger man's arm and pulled him away from the computer.

"I'll work on it for awhile…..go get somethin' to eat or some caffeine."

"Danny….."

"You've done good, Adam…..Stella wouldn't want you runnin' yourself into the ground. Take at least fifteen minutes…..go…."

With a reluctant last look at his station Adam nodded tiredly before turning and leaving the lab.


	10. Chapter 10

Short but new :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL  
Notes and summary see part one. Many thanks to Nika for the beta

Mac looked through the window of the ICU to where his best friend lay. The others had moved to a waiting room on this floor a few doors down from Stella's room.  
Sam and Don were there now. Sid had gone home to catch a few hours of sleep now that Stella was out of immediate danger.

Mac ran a hand over his face. He shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs.  
He knew leaking her death to the press was a good plan. Mac knew it was what they needed to draw Scott out.  
Though now as Mac got his first look at his best friend reality was blurring with fiction…even though he knew the truth…..

The past was merging with the present…..Claire…..Stella…..  
Both gone in an instant……

No….Mac thought as he gripped the window sill tightly…..Stella was still with him….she was still here…..he still had her….he hadn't lost her…..

It'd been too damn close.

If the bullet had been an inch off…..

A gentle hand on his right arm drew Mac's attention to a young brunette nurse.

"You can visit her if you like."The nurse offered as she handed over a protective yellow gown, a pair of gloves and a mask. "Try to keep it under ten minutes."

Mac nodded his thanks and the nurse returned to her duties. Mac put the gown on and donned the rest before using his shoulder to push open the door to Stella's room.

Standing next to the bed Mac ignored the chair. A hard lump of tears formed in his throat making it difficult to breathe.  
His heart felt like it was breaking as he looked at his old friend.

Stella looked so pale and weak…..a ghost of the person he knew.

Mac gently took her right hand in his letting her know he was there.

After Claire….For years he'd thought his job was his world  
Now though Mac knew his world was in this ICU.

Scott had known that.

"I'm sorry, Stella."Mac whispered his voice trembling. "If I could trade places I would."

As he held her hand memories threatened to overwhelm him.

_Watching her face light up as she got him to try the latest coffee craze.  
__Enduring a bad romantic comedy because it was her turn to choose.  
__Painting her new apartment after the fire.  
__Sharing a pizza one night at her place since they'd both been too busy to think about grocery shopping.  
__Stella helping him pack away Claire's belongings once he was finally ready._

Slowly Mac sat down in the chair he had ignored earlier. Losing his wife had nearly shattered him…..if it hadn't been for Stella and the job that they both did Mac wasn't sure if he would've survived it.  
Now as Mac watched what remained of his family fight to live he knew he couldn't go through that again.  
He couldn't endure that again.

Mac cleared his throat as he looked once more at Stella's pale face. "I'm not going to ask you to fight because I know you are. I know you're fighting with everything you have. I promise you…..he won't get away with this."

Mac squeezed her hand once more before standing and quietly leaving the room.

********

David Siebol never knew what hit him. One minute he was opening a mailbox in a pack'n'ship store the next his face was slammed against the metal.

The earbuds connected to his hand held music player might have had something to do with that.

If he'd had it off he would've heard the startled scream of the cashier as ten uniformed members of the NYPD entered, guns drawn.

The red haired twenty five year old didn't have time to breathe as he found himself spun away from the mailboxes and staring at the tile floor.

He winced as he felt a shoe against the back of his neck.

"Do not move."

Siebol remained silent cursing his luck. He should've went with his instincts and asked for a wire transfer.  
But his employer had been old school and had insisted on not leaving an electronic trail.

The shoe pressed tighter against Siebol's neck as the officer leaned down.

"I do not need much of an excuse to end your miserable cop killing life."

Cuffs were slapped around Siebol's wrists and snapped shut before he was hauled to his feet.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you do….."

Siebol tuned out the officer. He knew his rights he didn't need to hear them in the smug tone.

He held his head high as they exited the store…..one thing was for damn sure….he wasn't going down alone……and he could definitely have some fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay….too many fics going at once and not enough time :) Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta  
Timeline: After the Triangle  
Notes and summary: See part one

Mac stood in the interrogation room his hands gripping the edge of the table. It was taking everything in him not to pummel the young man seated on the other side. Mac could feel Angell's worried gaze and knew she was waiting for him to snap.  
Not that he blamed her….they were all stressed.

Mac slid a four by six photo of Stella to a stop in front of Siebol.

"Did you see who was at the other end before you pulled the trigger?"Mac asked quietly. "Did you know it was a cop you were taking the life of or was it just another job to you?"

Siebol remained silent and Mac looked down at the picture he had chosen. It was one of his personal ones taken during the summer previous. The team had gathered for a picnic after a FDNY vs NYPD softball game. Stella was wearing a white NYPD t-shirt and blue shorts. Sunglasses rested on top of her head, her eyes sparkled.

"We know you were at the store to pick up payment."Jess stated bluffing as she leaned against the left wall. "Who were you working for?"

Siebol's gaze flickered to the picture and he smiled before looking back at the mirror that lined the opposite wall.

"You didn't answer the lady's question."

Siebol leaned back in the chair as he looked at Jess and then back at Mac. "Are all pig bitches hot?"

The table skimmed across the floor so fast that Jess had to jump to avoid being hit by it as it slammed into the wall.

Mac yanked Siebol up by the front shirt collar and threw him against the wall.

"Mac!"Jess shouted as she reached him just as a pair of uniformed officers entered the interrogation room.

Mac pressed his left forearm against the younger man's throat ignoring everyone around him.  
Losing his career would be worth it if it gave Stella some peace for her recovery.

"You're looking at felony murder."Mac said angrily."Which means the death penalty. Do you really want to die for somebody else? Who hired you?"

Jess held up a hand to the two young men who stood inches from Mac poised to intervene.  
She knew Mac wouldn't push things to far under normal circumstances.  
This was anything but normal circumstances.

Still Jess held the officers off and waited.

This was their best lead….it was their only lead.

"Who hired you?"Mac shouted as Siebol began to struggle for air.

Mac released his arm a little when he saw the shooter was trying to speak. "Who?"

Siebol shook his head. "T-text."

Mac withdrew and Siebol slumped to the floor. "Who sent the text?"

"D-on't know. Only address and instructions."

"How did he find you?"Jess asked quietly.

"Internet."

Mac stalked to the other side of the room near the mirror. He closed his eyes briefly in an effort to calm down.  
It was only by a sheer miracle that this man hadn't been Stella's killer.

Jess nodded to the waiting officers who quickly moved forward to assist Siebol.

"Think he's telling the truth?"Jess asked as she walked over toward Mac.

Mac nodded grimly as he moved towards the door. "Yeah. Now we just need Siebol's computer."

********

"How are you doin'?"Danny asked as he balanced his cellphone against his right shoulder as he left Adam's lab. "Get any sleep?"

Lindsay leaned against the railing of the front porch of her childhood home. "Some."

"Linds…"Danny began worriedly. He hadn't wanted to tell her everything that was going on only to stress her out. But he didn't want her not to have all the necessary information either just in case.

"I'm alright, Danny."Lindsay replied hoping the assurance in her voice sounded stronger to his ears than hers. "How's Stella?"

Danny sighed as he reached his desk. "Not awake yet but Docs have upgraded her condition a bit."

"That's good….I've been worried about her….wish I was there."

Danny sat down with a shake of his head. "I know, Montana but you're safer there."

Lindsay's gaze traveled to the state patrol car parked at the end of the driveway. "It's just frustrating, Danny. My friends need me…."

"Don and Stella know you're prayin' for them."Danny replied softly as he picked up a pile of paperwork from the left side of his desk.

"How's Don?"Lindsay asked even though she had a good idea how the detective was. Flack had a huge heart. Once he let you in you were there for life.

Danny set the paperwork down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've never seen him like this, Linds. He nearly killed Diakos thinkin' he was the one who shot Stella."

"What? When did that happen?"

"Last night. Sid called saying he'd gone AWOL from the hospital. Jess managed to pull Don off of Diakos before he beat him to death."

"God, Danny….he loves Stella so much he's gotta be going crazy."

Danny stood and leaned against the side of his desk. "Give him a call, Linds. I think it'd do him good to have someone to talk to besides me and his sister."

"Sam's there?"Lindsay asked in surprise.

"Yeah, surprised me too. Maybe she's finally growin' up."

"For Don's sake I hope so. He doesn't need any more stress right now."

Danny saw Mac walk to his office with Jess in tow. "I gotta go, Montana. Love you."

"Love you too. Be careful."

"Always."Danny replied as he ended the conversation and headed toward his boss's office.

From the look on Mac's face they might have a lead and that was something they desperately needed.

Danny could only hope the lead panned out. He wasn't sure what it would do to Mac if they were back to square one.


	12. Chapter 12

Apologies for the long delay in updates. RL has been busy and unfortunately I had too many writing irons in the proverbial fire. I am working on clearing my plate of older projects so look for more updates on this one and others. :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL  
Summary: See part one

Don stared at the tv screen in the small waiting room just down the hall from ICU. He'd been warned and still seeing it live and in color as an actual news story still felt like somebody had dumped ice water on his soul.

His phone already had half a dozen messages on it.  
Ones he couldn't listen to.  
Condolences.  
Sympathy.

Flack turned away from the screen not being able to watch any longer.

Not being able to see Stella's face.  
Not being able to hear the term murder investigation.

Don walked out into the hall and back to his familiar spot outside of the ICU. The images of the newscast still fresh in his mind as he rested his hands on the window sill.  
He forced himself to concentrate on the good.

That with each day that passed the docs were more optimistic.  
Each day she got stronger.  
Each day she fought.

Flack stepped back and crossed to the nurse's station. He picked up the protective gown, gloves and mask and placed them on.  
His ribs still protested from the movement after the fight at the Greek embassy. Don ignored the pain as he retraced his steps to the ICU.

Don entered the room and closed the door behind him. For a long moment he simply stood there watching Stella. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed it back.

He hadn't heard anything from Danny or Mac on the investigation. He could only pray that meant they were working too hard to call him. He didn't want to think it was because they had nothing.  
The bastard was somewhere doing what he pleased while Stella lay here fighting for every breathe, for every heartbeat.

Flack sighed as he walked over to the chair and sat down. He picked up Stella's right hand and held it.  
He squeezed it to let her know he was there.

More than anything he hated that the gloves separated them. He wanted to feel her skin. Wanted her to feel his touch.  
Don lightly rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand being mindful of the IV line. He knew the gloves were protecting her.  
That was his job now….protecting.  
What Mac needed him to do….what Stella needed him to do.  
He'd do that gladly…..whatever it took to keep her with him another second.

"I'm here, Stella."Don said softly as he gazed at her pale face."I love you. You take all the time you need to get better….I'll be here when you wake up."

Flack settled back in the chair and squeezed her hand once more. "We've got a lot ahead of us. So many places I want to take you. Soon as you're up to it….I'm gonna take you to dinner….a friend of mine…..from grade school….Charlie he's got this great little diner. Any kind of food you could want….he's known for the pies….and the cheesesteak."

Don paused as tears threatened once more. He blinked them back.

Both of them deserved the future they only'd talked about.  
Stella was going to be fine….he had to believe that.  
She wouldn't give up on him it was his turn to have that faith.  
As hard as it was.

*********

Mac ran a weary hand over his eyes. It was nearing late afternoon as he sat at his desk. The message light on his phone winked at him. He ignored it after having already gone through the call history to scan through the calls.  
There was nothing important.

Danny was sitting on the techs ordered to call the moment they had anything from Siebol's computer.

Mac tossed the pen down he was holding. He knew waiting was part of the investigative process.  
Waiting for test results.  
Waiting for word on witnesses.  
Waiting for warrants.

He'd been able to handle it in the past.  
Now though it was eating him.

It'd been almost thirty-six hours since Stella was shot and they were still at square one.  
Worse there hadn't been any further contact from the shooter.  
That made the knot in his stomach tighten more than anything.  
Usually the lack of contact meant something big was in the works.

Mac had already doubled the patrols around the hospital and added two more plain clothes detectives to sit in the lobby.  
He'd got permission from the Chief to increase units around the lab.

He'd done all he could do to protect those that meant the most and yet it felt like he'd done nothing.

The phone rang and Mac snatched the receiver recognizing the number.

"Danny, tell me good news."

*****

Ethan Scott smiled as he stepped off the bus in the Port Authority. He tightened the blue baseball cap father down around his head as he moved through the crowd.

It hadn't been his original intention to return to New York when he'd gotten out of prison.  
That had been his fault….he should've known there was nobody left to trust.  
Nobody competent to hire.

As the saying went if you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself.

Revenge would be his….no matter what it took.

It was time to set phase three in motion.

**********

"I'm not nearly as good on the techspeak as Adam."Danny began wishing the younger man was here. "They did track one of the web based emails Siebol got. It's to a dummy account but they think they can trace it farther."

"How long?"Mac asked grimly trying not to get discouraged.  
This was progress it just wasn't fast enough.

Danny glanced at a young brown haired woman in a lab coat a few feet from him and got a nod.

"Within the next three hours give or take. Depending on how many cyberwalls they have to knock down."

Mac made a fist with his left hand as his right hand tightened around the phone.  
Not good enough but it had to be.

"Whatever they need, Danny, they'll get it."

"Message already delivered."Messer promised. "Anything from Adam?"

"No."Mac replied with a shake of his head. "He's still backtracking the last text message."

"We'll get him Mac."Danny vowed. "Scott has too much of an ego to hide for long."

"That's what I'm afraid of."Taylor stated grimly. "Call me on my cell when they have something. I'm going to interview Stella's neighbors again."

"Mac…."

"I know it's covering old ground, Danny."Mac replied as he stood and moved to the other side of his desk. "But at least it makes me feel like I'm doing something. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye."Danny acknowledged as he hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the computer lab.

He knew exactly the helplessness Mac was feeling. It was killing him just to stand here when he could be out hitting the pavement…shaking down sources.  
Scott had not only hurt Stella but he'd threatened Lindsay.  
That was something Danny was not going to let go.  
Not by a long shot.

As he leaned back against the desk Danny could only hope that when this ended he'd have a chance to even the score with Scott.  
It was the one thing making baby-sitting the techs easier.  
Though he knew there'd be a long line in front of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL  
Summary: See part one

Don didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until there was a knock on the glass behind. He turned and saw his sister. Flack nodded at her and stood. He leaned over Stella and lightly touched her face.

"I'll be right back, Stel."

Don stepped out into the hall and smiled briefly at Sam. "Hi."

"Hi. How's she doing?"

"Hanging in there."Flack replied as he pulled off the gloves and mask.

"Anything I can get you? Sandwich?"Sam asked though she knew he wouldn't touch it. But she also knew it wouldn't do Stella any good not to have her brother at a hundred percent.

Flack shook his head as he tossed the glove and masks into the correct bin. "I'm okay, Sam."

"Have they caught the…."

Don met her gaze. "They think they know who it is…who's behind it. And don't worry I've been ordered to stay here."

"Don…."

Flack turned back towards the window resting his arms against the sill. "I just want this over, Sam. I want our lives back."

Quietly Sam slipped an arm around her sibling's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

********

Discouraged Mac returned to his office almost two hours later. He'd recanvased Stella's neighbors plus the buildings on either side.  
Nobody had seen anything or were too scared to admit they had.

Mac tossed his lightweight coat on the chair as he sat down on the corner of his desk. To make things worse he hadn't heard anything from Danny or Adam.  
It'd taken all his will power not to call them every half hour. He knew they would call the instant they had anything.  
That hadn't made it any easier.

Mac ran a hand across the back of his neck trying to get some of the kinks out.  
He felt like he was failing Stella.

She needed him to solve this.  
Needed him to make things right.  
He was striking out on all counts.

Standing Mac reached for the desk phone only to stop himself. With a sigh he walked around to the chair and sat down.  
It hadn't really been that long yet.  
Danny had said three hours.  
Three hours if they were lucky.

That was three hours Scott could have gotten farther away.  
Three hours he could've hired somebody else to do God knows what.  
Three hours they didn't have to sit and wait.

But they had too.  
There was no other choice.

Mac shook his head and pulled his notebook out from his pants pocket. He flipped it open and began to go through the pages.

Maybe there was something he missed with the neighbors.

********

In a city that didn't sleep using the cover of darkness to commit a crime was a mute point.  
In Ethan Scott's case he lucked out.

The crime lab building was situated just so that the streetlights didn't quite reach the area around the side access door.  
He'd already placed one device at the rear of the building near a ventilation shaft. He just had to slip one into the main duct system and slip back out.

Ethan hadn't disabled the security camera. Instead he used a small electronic device that would create enough interference to trick it.  
Gave him about two minutes.  
Plenty of time.

Scott opened the door and stepped inside. There were so many things he could do to Mac's precious lab now that he had access.  
So many things he could do to the people.

Ethan curbed the impulse. He had to stay focused.  
Doing things the predictable way wouldn't be any fun.

After everything he had endured having a little fun was something he definitely deserved.

Two minutes later Scott exited the same way he came in.  
He checked once for the patrols before blending into the darkness.

Time to play.

********

Sheldon Hawkes stepped into the familiar computer lab. He watched Adam for a moment as the younger man typed furiously at one computer before rolling his chair over to the next workstation and using that one.

"How's it going?"Hawkes asked as he crossed the room.

Adam didn't glance up from the screen as his fingers flew. "I think I got something but I won't know for sure until I try it. A trick a hacker friend used though I'm not nearly as good as he is."

Sheldon placed a hand on Adam's right shoulder forcing the younger man to look up."Take a breathe, Adam."

Ross smiled briefly but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm okay, Doc. If this works I'll be able to get a fix on Scott's general location next time he contacts Mac."

"Really?"

"In theory."

"It'll work."

"Has too."Adam replied solemnly. "Hate to admit it but I'm all out of ideas if it doesn't."

*********

"I couldn't get through to Don."Lindsay commented as she stood in her parent's kitchen cell phone pressed against her left ear.

Danny sighed as he glanced at the computer techs for the millionth time. "He probably has his phone off. I'll check in on him soon as I can. How are you feelin'?"

"Tired, scared, missing you."Lindsay replied quietly as she rested her free hand on her stomach.

"I miss you too, Montana…more than…."

"Got it!"One of the techs called as he jumped away from the work station.

Danny did a double take. After hours of having nothing….it was finally show time.

"Linds, got to go. I'll call you as soon as I can. Love ya."

"Love you too. Be careful."Lindsay replied as she heard the dial tone. She disconnected the call and set the phone aside.

Closing her eyes Lindsay sent off several silent prayers.  
That those she loved would be protected.  
That this nightmare would finally be coming to an end.

Lindsay opened her eyes and turned to look out the window above the sink. Working in law enforcement as long as she had she knew people like Scott didn't give up easily.  
She could only hope that this time was the exception to that rule.  
For everyone's sake.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL

"We got the proof, Mac."Danny stated excitedly as he stepped into Mac's office a computer printout in hand. "We can link Siebol to Scott."

"Definite?"Taylor asked as he took the paper from Danny and scanned it.

It wasn't like Scott to leave a trail.  
But then prison can change people.  
The need to settle a score out weighing anything else.

"We got him."Danny confirmed grimly. "We just have to find him."

"Start with the ex-wife."Mac ordered as he picked up the phone once more. "I'll give Flack an update."

**********

Ethan Scott sat on a iron rimmed chair. The chair was positioned next to a small table on a twentieth story balcony of a hotel in midtown Manhattan. He was a block or two off Times Square. Enough to see the marques but far enough away from the crowds. It was almost midnight but you wouldn't know it from the noise below.

Scott stretched out his legs careful to keep the laptop balanced. He reached for the glass of iced tea on the table and took a sip. He'd come so close to pouring himself a scotch but he needed his mind clear.  
The scotch would keep for later.  
When it was time to celebrate.

Ethan looked back at the laptop and smiled. In prison one of his cellmates had been a hacker and a good one.  
He'd learned as much as he could.  
What could be taught without the benefit of a computer.  
Amazing how much one could learn about computers without having one physically in front of you.

Now all those nights were going to pay off.  
Pay off very nicely.

With one keystroke his revenge against Mac Taylor would be complete.

Ethan looked out at the bustling city below and hit the correct button.

He settled back in the chair and waited.

Ethan had lost everything now Mac would endure the same.

********

Ten minutes later Mac and Danny were in the garage. Danny had gotten a last known address on Allison Scott now Allison Miller.

Automatically Mac went to the driver's side door of the SUV then realized belatedly he wouldn't be able to concentrate on driving.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You drive."Mac replied as he tossed his friend the keys across the hood.

Danny caught them and the two switched places.

"You okay?"Messer asked as they passed each other.

Mac nodded. "Just need to think."

"He's not going to sit quietly by and let us catch him is he?"

"Do they ever?"

"Once in awhile."Danny stated as the two climbed in and shut the doors. "He's plannin' one last strike isn't he?"

"Yeah."Mac replied quietly as Danny pulled out into traffic. "I need to figure out what it is before anybody else gets hurt."

*********

Don returned to the ICU after Sam had coaxed him into a late dinner in the cafeteria. He'd managed to get down a whole bowl of beef noodle soup without it turning into a rock in his stomach.  
An improvement though he still didn't actually taste it.

Sam had gone home as Don had gotten a call from Mac. Now as Flack reflected on that call the good news still hadn't seemed like much.  
They could connect the shooter to Scott.  
Good in the long run but didn't help them locate the bastard.  
With technology how it was Scott could be anywhere in the world pulling the strings.

Now as Don stared at Stella's still form he wished Scott would come back to NYC.  
Not to ask why….Don knew why.  
He was beginning to understand revenge all too well.

If Scott was dumb enough to come back, Don would be able to deal a little of that vengeance himself.

***********

Thirty minutes later Danny and Mac were halfway to Scott's ex-wife's last known address in Queens.  
The only sound in the car had been the constant banter of the police radio. So when Mac's cell phone's alert tone activated it was like somebody had tapped on the window.

"Text?"Danny prompted grimly.

"Yeah."Mac replied as he pulled the phone out and pulled up the message. He felt his mouth go dry when he saw who it was from. "Danny, get…."

Danny had already pulled out his cellphone and was dialing the lab. "Adam, on it."

Mac stared at the image of an old fashioned alarm clock with the phrase above it in bold letters TICK TOCK.

"What?"Danny asked Mac as Adam babbled into his left ear.

"Countdown to something."Taylor replied quietly.

Mac pulled up the menu to text a reply when another message came in.

"Adam's got a trace running."Messer reported as he pulled the SUV into the nearest sidestreet.

Once the car was in park Danny set his phone on the seat and put it on speaker.

"Adam, you're on speaker."

"Boss,"Adam began excitedly. "My theory worked! Well my idea not theory well the theory made the idea…."

"Adam."Danny interrupted not liking at all the look crossing Mac's face. "Scott's sent two messages."

"I know."Ross replied. "The program should get a lock right about…..now. Got it! He's in the City….Manhattan. Looks like the Time Square area but that's as close as I can get you unless he makes contact again."

"Adam."Mac began as he finally looked up from the phone. He knew what he'd seen in the second picture could easily be a hoax. But he'd rather air on the side of caution.  
Especially with somebody like Scott.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Listen to me carefully….I need you to get everybody out."

"Why?"Danny asked before Adam could a cold knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Scott has some kind of device attached to the duct system."Mac explained grimly. "I can't tell from the picture if it's a bomb or not. Knowing Scott he's already activated the timer. I'll call the bomb squad and the chief….you call me as soon as everybody's clear."

"We may have a problem."Adam replied quietly as he and Hawkes reached the door of his lab. "Check that, we definitely have a problem."


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL, Smacked friendship  
Summary and notes: See part one

"We may have a problem."Adam replied quietly as he and Hawkes reached the door of his lab. "Check that, we definitely have a problem."

"What?"Danny demanded.

"Door's locked and the safety overide's not workin."Adam reported as he raced back to his desk and snatched up one of the handheld computer tablets. "It's almost like the quarantine failsafe has kicked in."

Hawkes swiped his ID card once more through the access pad. Light stayed red.

"Adam, if the phones still work alert everyone else. Keep trying to override the quarantine lockdown. I'll get help to you as soon as I can."Mac ordered as he switched off Danny's phone and began dialing his own.

"Mac."Danny began unable to be selfishly glad that Lindsay was safe in Montana. "Weren't the glass walls reinforced after Gunn and his gang got in?"

"Yeah, they were."Mac replied grimly as the Chief answered.

Danny threw the SUV into gear and hit the lights and sirens. As he sped through the streets Danny felt helpless…..if they didn't get to Scott…..if they didn't find him in time….Adam, Hawkes and everyone else had no way to escape.

It'd be completely up to the bomb squad and Danny suspected this was no ordinary bomb and probably wasn't the only one in the building.  
The NYPD bomb squad was the best in the world. Even the best came across things they hadn't come across before.

Danny shook his head. If Lindsay was here she'd tell him to be positive that everything would work out.  
He had to believe it would because the alternative just wasn't an option.

**********

Adam hung up the phone and hit the button for the lab wide intercom and received nothing.

"That's not good."Ross muttered as he moved to another phone and got the same result. He tried to dial Mac once more and got dead air. "Phones are gone so is the intercom. Can't dial out."

Hawkes pulled out his cell phone and frowned at the display. "No signal. Scott's definitely got help on this to be jamming everything."

Adam glanced out at the lab to see his co-workers trapped in their own areas trying the same things they were.

Hawkes looked over at Adam as the younger man's fingers flew over his tablet.

"Trying."Adam replied to the unasked question. "Every program has to have a weakness."

Just then the lights flickered and went out.

"That wasn't me."Ross protested as Hawkes looked his way.

Sheldon moved toward the door looking out at the darkened main area of the lab.  
He couldn't shake the sensation that something bad was about to happen.  
Something very bad.

"Hope help gets here soon."Hawkes commented as he retreated behind Adam's desk and picked up the chair. "I have a feeling we're going to need it."

Adam tried not to jump as Hawkes slammed the chair into the glass wall. He tried not to look at the darkness surrounding them.  
All he could do was focus on what he knew.  
On what he was good at.  
And pray that it'd be enough to get them out.

*********

Tires squealed as Danny rounded a corner. The lights and marques of Times Square were visible on the horizon.

Mac's phone beeped once more. He pulled it from its resting spot on his lap.  
Another text message.  
Another threat against people he cared about.

Mac felt Danny's tension rise as he pulled up the message. This message showed the same picture as the one before with the alarm clock. But this had the added element of numbers ticking down.

They had less than two hours.

Cursing Mac cleared the screen and hit a speed dial.

No matter what he had to do this would end soon.

*********

Flack walked the familiar path to the nursing station to pick up his visiting gear. Just as he said hello to the night nurse alarms began to scream.

Don froze and he could've sworn his heart stopped as his stunned mind slowly realized what was happening.  
What couldn't be happening.

"Code blue, ICU 2. Code blue, ICU 2."

Don sprinted towards Stella with the medical staff in tow. She'd hung on this long.  
She'd been improving.  
He couldn't lose her now….just couldn't.

Don stayed in the doorway as the doctors arrived. He stayed rooted to the spot afraid his legs wouldn't support him much longer if he moved.

/God Stel./Don prayed as he watched the medical team fight to stabilize her. /Don't do this….not your time to leave yet….don't leave./

Flack felt tears begin and he made no effort to hold them back.  
He couldn't break his gaze away from the woman he loved.  
Afraid that if he did….if he broke that contact…..he'd lose her.

Not caring what the medical rules were Don moved to the front of Stella's bed.  
He wanted her to hear him.  
If she was tired of fighting he'd do it for her.

"Stella."Don pleaded as a nurse worked around him. "There are a lot of people here who need you. Y-you've never quit on anything in your life and I'll be damned if I let you start now.  
I love you more than anything….I need you….don't leave me, Stel….you can't leave."

Flack's voice trembled and broke on the last word and touching her face once more Don backed away.

"Blood pressure continues to drop."

"Oxygen level…."

"Let's get her to the OR there might be some internal bleeding."Gaulin ordered.

Then just as they started to move Stella the machines quieted.

"She's stabilized!"One of the nurse's reported her eyes locked on one of the monitors. "BP's back up, oxygen level's good…."

Don swallowed hard as he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.  
He felt his heart rate drop back down to a normal speed as relief washed over him.  
Thank God….

"Okay."Gaulin acknowledged as everyone stepped back from Stella. "I want a vital and blood pressure check on her every fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Detective."Gaulin called as he motioned Flack to exit into the hall with him.

"S-she's okay?"Don asked not daring to hope but wanting desperately too.

Gaulin nodded. "Her levels are good and her vitals aren't what I'd like but for her they're stronger."

"Thank you."Don whispered as he turned to look back through the window of the ICU.

Gaulin clasped a supportive hand on Flack's left shoulder before he headed back to the nursing station

Don rested his forehead against the glass.  
He had her back.  
They had another chance.

When Stella woke up Don vowed to make sure she knew every day of the rest of their lives how much he loved her.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long..RL's been busy. :) Please reread chapter fifteen I've rewritten parts of it. Thanks as always for the reviews :) Cindy

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL, Smacked friendship  
Summary and notes: See part one

Danny pulled the SUV into a parking spot near the theater district and killed the engine. Just as he was taking the keys out of the ignition his cell rang. He picked up the device and frowned as he saw Flack's number.

"Messer."Danny greeted as he signaled to Mac who it was.

"Is Mac with you?"Flack replied tiredly.

"Yeah we're trackin' a lead on Scott. What's up?"

Don let out a long slow breathe as he stood in a cellphone safe area. He hadn't wanted to let Stella out of his sight but knew he had to fill Mac and Danny in.

"Stella coded."

Danny paled and felt his blood go cold. "Is she….."

"By some miracle she's still with us, Danny."Flack replied quietly. "It was close….damn close."

"Thank God."Danny stated. "She's a fighter, Don…she's not goin' anywhere. You hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you….just get the bastard."Don replied his voice barely above a whisper. "Be careful."

"Stella?"Mac asked tightly as Danny closed the phone.

Danny's grip tightened around the keys in his hand. "She coded but they got her back."

"We've used up our quota of miracles."Mac stated quietly.

"One thing's for sure Scott's not going to get one."

Mac forced his thoughts away from Stella.  
She needed him to be a cop.  
She needed him to help her heal.  
The only way she'd heal would be if she was at peace and safe.  
The only way to do that was to find Scott.

"Let's do this."Mac ordered as he opened the door and got out of the SUV.

***********

Adam heard sirens approaching.  
Lots of sirens.

He should feel relief that the Cavalry had finally arrived.

But he'd worked too many cases, been in too many situations himself to know that the rescue was the hardest part.

Especially with somebody wanting revenge.

Adam exchanged a brief anxious glance with Hawkes before returning his attention to his tablet.

This team had endured enough bad luck.  
It had to change at some point.  
It just had too.

With the only sound being the chair hitting the glass Adam sat down on the corner of his desk and redoubled his efforts.

*******

From his spot on the hotel balcony Ethan smiled as he watched things unfold on the laptop.  
One corner of the screen showed the security feed of the lab.  
The other a traffic camera from the nearest intersection.  
Below that were the two programs he needed for his plan to succeed.

"Now we can't let this be too easy for the cavalry, can we?"

Just as a few of the emergency vehicles crossed the intersection Ethan connected to the city's computer and uploaded a virus.

The lights instantly went from green to red.

The firefighters didn't see the light change until it was too late.

They swerved but not in time to avoid a collision.

The intersection, despite the late hour, was soon a mess of three mangled vehicles.

"That should occupy them for a bit."

Ethan hit another key and leaned back in his chair. He laced his hands behind his head and watched the lab security camera.

The fun was about to start.

********

"What's the plan?"Danny asked as he and Mac reached Times Square.

Mac's phone rang. He had just gotten off a call from the Chief telling him the NYFD had arrived at the lab.  
This call was from the fire chief.

"Taylor."

"Your guy's playing havoc with the traffic lights."Chief Tom Moore replied. "Two of my trucks were just involved in an accident…thankfully only minor injuries to all parties involved."

"He's distracting us."Mac replied crisply hating that he wasn't there. But also knew the only way to help his team was to get Scott at the source.

"Don't worry we're already working on getting into the lab. Techs are on the light problem….we're just lucky this wasn't at rush hour."

"Thanks for everything, Chief."Mac acknowledged quietly just as he heard a beep signaling the arrival of a message.

"Thank me when it's over. I'll keep you updated."

Mac ended the call and pulled up the message. His grip tightened around the phone so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"What?"Danny demanded as he moved so he could see over his boss's shoulder.

The image was a skull and crossbones….an international symbol for poison.

"He's going to flood the lab, Danny."Mac whispered. "Use gas….probably odorless."

"Damn it."Messer cursed as he yanked out his phone. "We need a trace on that message. Anything to get us in the right direction."

"Don't bother, Danny."Mac ordered as another message appeared. "Just got an ultimatum. Come alone…or your people die."


	17. Chapter 17

I apologize for these chapters being short but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. :)  
I won't update again until I have it complete and can post longer chapters.

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL, Smacked friendship  
Summary and notes: The Stargate reference is made with love I've been a fan since the orginal movie :)

Flack returned to the ICU and sat by Stella's bed. He sported the familiar protective gown, gloves and mask.  
Gaulin had told him that if she improved after the latest scare that they'd remove the need for visitors to where the protective clothing.

Twenty-four hours to see if her immune system stabilized.  
Twenty-four hours to see if her heart was strong enough.

Don smiled sadly as he traced her right hand with his.  
That was one thing he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.  
Stella's heart was the best part of her.  
It'd helped her endure a shattered childhood.  
Made her one of the best cops on the force.

"I love you, Stel."Don whispered knowing he couldn't say it enough. That his words could be a tether to keep her with them. "Mac's doing everything he can to get Scott. He needs you to hang in there….to get better…..we all do. Everything's going to be okay, Stel, I promise…..you're safe….just rest and heal…..I'll be right here."

His voice catching on the last word Don rested his forehead on their entwined hands and prayed.

********

"There's gotta be another way."Danny stated as he moved closer as Mac replied back to Scott.

"No time."

"Mac at least let me…."

"No."Mac replied as he pocketed the phone and turned to face his friend. "I need you at the lab….coordinate things."

"No way in hell I'm letting you go alone."Danny bit out his right hand balling into a fist before he relaxed it. "He threatened Lindsay….I'm going."

Mac was silent for a long moment. As grateful as he was for the backup he couldn't justify putting one more person in danger.  
He reached over and placed a hand on Danny's left shoulder.

"If I had a choice I wouldn't want anybody else watching my back."Mac stated quietly fully aware of the deadline that was rapidly expiring. "You have a family to look after…."

Danny shook his head. "I'm doing that…..he's threatened everyone I care about. We're wastin' time arguing."

"Alright."Mac relented as he glanced around at the intersection they were standing at. "Get back to the car, act like you're leaving. My phone is GPS enabled you can track me from that."

Danny bit back a protest. As far as plans went, it sucked. But they didn't have a choice.

"Don't shoot him before I get there."

"No promises."Mac replied as he turned and crossed the street.

Danny watched him go for a moment before heading back to the car at a run.

If this didn't work everything was about to go to hell.

**********

Adam heard a crack and looked up to see Hawkes had made progress on the escape route.

Unfortunately at that rate the bomb squad would've disarmed the devices and been up to the lab by the time the glass broke.

Ross looked back at his tablet and sighed, any good news at this point was welcome. He felt like he was back in his first year of college.  
Nothing he tried with the quarantine program was working.

A crazy idea began working its way into his thoughts and Adam stared at the access panel.  
Could it really be that simple?

"Doc,"Adam called gaining his friend's attention. "You ever watch Stargate?"

**********

Danny reached the SUV climbed inside. He slammed the key into the ignition. The vehicle roared to life and he threw it into drive. Danny was about to pull out into traffic but he held himself in check.

He pulled a computer tablet out of the glove compartment and turned it on. Pulling up the right program he found Mac's phone via GPS.

Staring at a moving blip was more frustrating than Danny had thought. Scott was smart if he made Mac ditch the phone before Danny got a location lock. But then the phone had been the only means of contact so far for Scott.

Maybe just maybe they'd get some good luck.

**********

After Mac had left Danny he had barely made it across the street before he received another text message. He activated the message and read:

/_Good you can follow instructions thought for a moment you might not care about your people as much as you claim.  
Go up three blocks there will be a diner on your left. You'll receive a call on the landline, leave your cell in the diner.  
Any tricks and the bodies will begin to pile up._/

Mac frowned he had expected that Scott might have him ditch the phone. But with it being his preferred method of contact Mac had hoped it'd last a little longer at least for Danny to catch up.

If walking into the lions den with no backup was the only way to protect the people he loved Mac would do it in a heartbeat.

************

Sheldon used his pocket knife to pry the casing off of the card reader. Once the plastic housing was free Adam began cutting wires.

"You sure about this?"Hawkes asked warily.

"No, but it's the only idea I have."Ross replied as he shifted his cell phone to his other hand. They'd been using it as a flashlight. "I'm hoping if we can hotwire this it'll override the quarantine program."

Hawkes stared at the mess of wires. "This isn't a car but we've tried crazier ideas."

Adam cut one more wire and then picked up two others and touched them together.

There was a loud spark and then the door clicked.


	18. Chapter 18

I apologize for how long it's taken me to complete this story. It became more of an epic than I originally intended. :) I'm headed out of town this weekend and was hoping to have it finished I still may reach that goal I only have about three scenes left to write. I will post another chapter when I get home from work tonight. :)

Many thanks to those who kept leaving reviews and putting this story on story alert. You kept me going. :)

Virtually every scene you'll see in these last chapters has been rewritten at least a dozen times until my muse was happy with it. Thanks again for everyone's patience and I hope the ending was worth the wait.

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL, Smacked friendship  
Summary and notes: See part one

It took another ten minutes for Mac to arrive at the Over the Moon diner nestled in the heart of the theater district. The place was crowded but not packed as Mac entered. He found a spot at the counter and ordered a coffee.

He leaned against the counter resting his cell phone in his hands. On the screen he had pulled up the text message that had the ticking clock. Mac hadn't needed to check the dwindling deadline he had it etched in his mind.  
They had an hour and fifteen minutes left.  
That was only if Scott kept his word.

Memories surfaced…..when he had woken up in the car nearly submerged in water. Mac shoved them back.

The phone near the cash register rang gaining Mac's attention. He watched as it rang three times before the busy waitress snatched it.  
After a moment the blonde woman in her thirties looked at the crowd.

"Is there a Detective Mac Taylor?"

Mac raised his right hand. "Here."

The waitress nodded and picked the phone up and pulled it as far as the cord would allow letting it come to rest a few feet from Mac.

"Thanks."

The woman nodded. "Coffee will be ready in a minute."

"Taylor."Mac greeted as he picked up the light blue receiver.

"Looking forward to seeing you again."Scott replied as he leaned against the balcony railing. "There's a parking garage five blocks up and on the right. The lower level is under construction and off limits to the public. Leave your cell phone….any tricks…anybody following you….you know what I'm capable of. You have ten minutes."

Mac bit back a curse as he found himself listening to the dial tone. He placed the receiver back on the phone and took out his wallet. He tossed a five dollar bill on the counter to cover the coffee and stood.

He walked out into the night his cell phone resting next to the five dollar bill on the counter.

***********

In the waiting room by the ICU, Don sank down onto the couch. He glanced absently at the always on tv and did a double take.  
The familiar intersection by the crime lab was on the screen along with a breaking news logo.  
Fear inching up his spine Don reached for the remote on the coffee table and increased the volume.

_"In breaking news….two fire trucks from engine company nine were enroute to the NYPD crimelab when they were involved in separate accidents. The traffic authority is saying a glitch in the traffic signal is behind the incident. No one involved received any major injuries.  
This station has learned that the bomb squad is working with the NYFD on an unknown situation at the crime lab. When we know more we will bring it to you live…."_

Bomb.

The word left bile in the back of Flack's throat as he yanked out his cell phone. His screen was blank no new messages.  
That meant Danny was either too busy to have kept him in the loop or…..

Don pushed the dark thought away and hit a speed dial.  
He didn't know how he knew the drama at the lab and Scott were connected he just knew.  
His instincts were screaming at him….it was too much of a coincidence.

Two rings went by and Don stood and started to pace.

"Come on Danny…..pick up…."

***********

Adam did a double take as the door clicked. "Who says tv isn't good for us?"

Hawkes quickly scrambled and pushed open the door. "How do we get the others out?"

Ross stepped into the corridor and frowned. They didn't have time to talk everyone else through hotwiring the card readers.

"I'm thinking."Adam replied quietly.

"Can't we do that on a larger scale?"

"Sonic wave type thing?"Adam shook his head. "Not with the time we have and what we have to work….."

"What?"Sheldon asked as the younger man trailed off.

"Since crazy seems to be working today."Adam muttered

Hawkes didn't have time to respond before Adam took off at a run for the opposite end of the lab.

***********

NYFD chief Tom Moore was used to having his hands full. Used to dealing with high pressure situations.

It was all part of the job.

Now as he stood in the makeshift command center between two of his trucks Tom didn't know how this one was going to end.  
Usually his gut was pretty good at reading situations.  
This one had too many unknowns.

It didn't help matters that Sgt. Paulson of the bomb squad had just radioed back saying they had never seen this type of device before.

Moore ran a hand over his bald head as he raised the hand held radio once more.  
They'd dealt with the unknown countless times before.  
What mattered now….what always mattered was getting the people out.  
There was always a solution.  
They just had to come up with it fast.

********

Gun drawn Mac crept into the stairwell of the parking garage. He walked down the six steps and wasn't surprised to find it pitch black.  
The street noise faded the farther in Mac walked. He resisted the urge to call out.  
Scott knew he was here.

Halfway across Mac skirted a construction barricade. A loud clank caused Mac to spin around.  
Light flooded the area along with a familiar voice.

"Mac, it's been a long time."

Mac circled back, gun still raised. "You got me here….come out of the shadows."

Scott laughed. "This is my game or did you forget that? I will indulge you this once."

From Mac's left Ethan Scott stepped into the main area. In one hand Ethan held a blackberry in the other a 9mm revolver.

"Endangering people's lives is not a game."Mac stated each word clipped and controlled.

"It is when you have nothing to lose. Might as well have a little fun."

Mac advanced a step then stopped knowing Scott was baiting him. Trying to get a reaction.  
Stella was family…..she was fighting for her life because of Scott.

Meeting Ethan's gaze Mac spoke. "You killed someone important to me."

Scott nodded. "Yes the lovely Detective Bonasera. My one mistake….I should've handled that one personally….would've had you watch."

Mac swallowed hard fighting to control his anger. "You have me….that was the deal. Me for my people."

Scott held up the blackberry. "Now Mac, did you really think it would be that simple?"

***********

Adam skidded around a corner and yanked open the door to one of the smaller labs. It was where they stored evidence for cases they were working on. The lock on this door was a keypad…..Adam quickly punched in his password and cursed when the light stayed red.

"Come on."Ross whispered as he tugged at the door.

Just when Adam reached to punch in the password again he heard Hawkes's voice.

"Adam, you hear that?"

"What?"

As soon as he said it Adam heard the new sound.

A sound he'd been dreading.

The familiar hissing noise of gas being released

"Oh God."Adam whispered as he looked back at the door.

It was all up to the rescue team now….he didn't have a prayer of hotwiring the keypad in time.

"We need to find a way to block the vents."Adam replied as he made his way back.

At Sheldon's dubious expression Ross continued. "Scott's playing with Mac, right? That means he's going to drag this out as long as possible to make Mac suffer."

Hawkes nodded grimly. "Block the vents and hotwire the rest of the doors which do you want?"

"Vents."

"Lets move."

*******

If it hadn't been for the crowd around him Danny would've hurled Mac's cell phone against the wall behind the counter.

_Son of a bitch!_

Danny gripped the counter trying to calm himself down. Losing it now wouldn't help anyone let alone Mac.  
Should've known Scott would do the oldest trick in the book.  
Divide and conquer.  
Stupid, berated himself. Stupid….Rookie mistake.

A ringing noise entered Danny's thoughts and it took him a minute to recognize his cell phone. Yanking the device out he saw Flack's name on the caller ID.  
Pocketing Mac's cell phone Danny answered his as he walked out of the diner.

"Messer."

"Danny….saw the news…."

"Sorry, it's been a bit crazy….Mac went after Scott; bastard's got the lab rigged."

"Where are you? I'm…."

"No."

"Danny, you need…."

"If he finds out Stella's alive he'll come straight for her….you have to stay there. We got this handled."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Trust me."Danny replied quietly as he looked up the street in the direction the waitress said she'd last seen Mac. "Gotta go."

"Danny….."Flack began and then broke off with a curse as he found himself listening to the dialtone.

"Detective."A female voice called from the doorway.

Don turned and saw one of Stella's nurses and his throat tightened. He couldn't form the words….couldn't make his voice work. He tried to tell himself that it might actually be good news.

The nurse smiled. "Stella's coming around."

Flack nearly dropped the phone as his heart soared. He blinked at the blonde woman not quite believing what he was hearing. Was this nightmare really over?

"She's going to be okay?"Don asked his voice hoarse.

The nurse nodded. "If things continue to progress as they are it looks like she's going to make a full recovery."

Don crossed to the doorway and pulled the nurse into a huge bearhug and swung her around before setting her back on her feet. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled as she patted Flack's left shoulder. "The doctor's with her now but as soon as he's done you can see her."

********

"Your people are brave and very smart."Scott stated as he turned the phone so Mac could see the screen. "But I'm afraid that won't help them."

Mac felt his blood turn to ice. He lowered his gun and set it on the floor, kicking it away.

"I've done everything you asked."Mac stated surprised at how calm his voice sounded. Especially with the whirlwind of emotions that were threatening to break out.

He couldn't have come this far only to fail.

Scott held up the phone. "There is still a chance to save them…."

Even with just the emergency lighting on in the lab Mac could see Sheldon and Adam in the main area of the lab.  
The others were confined to their work areas.

"What do you want?"Mac demanded tired of the cat and mouse routine.

"Having my life back isn't possible….I know that. I knew what I was doing when I held up that bank."Scott replied quietly. "A new life is expensive to set up. I want twenty million and a free ticket out of this country."

"You'd give up a chance to see your daughter?"Mac countered his gaze still locked on the screen.

Adam was now on his knees with Hawkes bending over him.

"All I can do now is provide for her."Ethan replied quietly. "That's all I ever tried to do."

"My superiors will want an act of good faith."Mac stated as he watched helplessly as Hawkes turned Adam onto his back.

"They will, won't they."Ethan murmured."I will disable the block and allow communication to your people."

Mac shook his head. "Not enough."

Scott's eyes narrowed sharply. "I'm being generous."He hit a button on the blackberry before handing it over to Mac. "I want the money wired to my account by nine."

Mac refused to take the phone. Two could play at this game. "Twenty million is a lot of money. Even with the technology it'll take time to make the funds available. It'll go a long way if you release the hostages."

Scott shook his head. "No bargaining chip equals no money. Nice try."

"I'll personally guarantee the money."Mac stated hoping Scott bought his bluff. It was the only chance he had. "You have me as leverage….you don't need them."

After a long moment Ethan nodded. "Very well."He hit a serious of buttons. "The device is inactive."

*********

Danny paused at an intersection a few blocks up from the diner. He'd called in a favor with a friend he went to the academy with. Tilson had managed to pull up the images from a nearby traffic camera.  
He'd caught a glimpse of Mac going into a parking garage and Mac did not walk out.  
That could mean either Mac was meeting Scott or he'd gotten into a car and met him somewhere else.

Danny was praying it was the former.  
If it was the latter…..without the cell phone to track, with the lab being shut down. There wouldn't be a fast way to find Mac.

Now Danny had to decide whether to call in backup or to wait and trust Mac.  
Trust that his boss hadn't already been subdued or taken or trapped.

Too many variables and not enough time.  
Not a good combination….not at all.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL, Smacked friendship  
Summary and notes: See part one

Adam tried not to panic. But the instant he felt his throat close up fear and panic settled in full force.  
From a distance he heard Sheldon's voice but he couldn't concentrate on it. Couldn't hear the words.  
He felt the floor of the lab underneath and found himself staring up at the dark ceiling.  
His lungs were burning and he no longer heard Hawkes.

Not able to fight any longer Adam slipped into painless oblivion.

His last thoughts were that he'd failed the man he admired most.

********

Sergeant Ernesto Ramirez cursed as the blinking light on the small device in front of him suddenly went off.

"Thought you hadn't cut the wire yet."Sergeant Kathleen Paulson commented from his left as they worked in the tight space of the air duct.

"I didn't."Ramirez replied tightly as he held up the small pair of wire cutters for his partner to see. "Maybe there are motion sensors on these."

"We've seen stranger."

The light winked back on again drawing their attention.

Ramirez turned so he was on his left side and looking underneath the device. "Angle the light…..This guy's methodical….if my theory's right……that light going off signaled the first phase."

"Do as much damage as possible without as much effort."Paulson agreed as she angled the large flashlight. "Crazy not stupid category….just what we need."

Ramirez traced the multi-colored wires with his eyes. The device was encased in a small metal box much like an exposed electrical outlet you'd see in an unfinished basement. Wires ran from both sides to the bottom and to the walls of the duct.

"Hand me the screw driver."Ramirez ordered as he once again tried to maneuver his six foot plus frame in the small space.

"My hands are smaller."Kathleen replied with a shake of her head.

Ramirez met the red head's gaze before nodding and scooting out of the way.

Five minutes later the bottom plate was unscrewed and fell away.

"Crap."Paulson breathed as she looked at the empty underside of the device.

"Son of a….."Ramirez confirmed as he hit the talk button on his radio. "This is Ramirez….first device is a dummy….repeat first device is a fake."

"All our scans read it was live."Kathleen muttered as she moved back and into a sitting position.

"Doesn't matter."Ramirez countered as he dropped out of the vent. "He slipped up though….we know how to disarm the real one. Let's move."

Kathleen landed next to her partner and they moved up the hall to the other duct. She could only pray they weren't too late.

*********

Making up his mind Danny crossed the intersection and entered the parking garage. Once inside Danny withdrew his gun. Glancing around the main floor he tried to figure out what Scott would do.

It was then Danny saw the signs for construction. His instincts screaming at him Danny ran over to the nearest stairway and headed into the darkness.

/Hang in there, Mac./Danny thought as he tightened his grip on his gun.

**********

Finishing the phone call to the Chief, Mac handed the blackberry back to Scott.  
The Chief had grudgingly agreed to the plan.

"I want proof that you've turned the device off."Mac ordered struggling to keep anger out of his voice.

Ethan turned the phone over in his hands. "We all want things….I'm sure you'd want nothing more than to have the lovely Stella back with us."

"She was family."Mac bit out each word clipped as he struggled to keep his hands at his sides and not balled into fists. "As are the people you're endangering in the lab."

"Family is all that matters."Scott agreed. "I did everything I could to provide and protect mine. And yet they are gone all the same."

"You still have a chance."Mac argued as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Surrender, and I'll make sure the D.A. allows you visits with Emma."

Scott laughed bitterly. "She didn't visit me the last time what makes you think she'll do so now? No the only thing I can do for her now is provide for her future."

Mac felt his right hand ball into a fist. He'd seen Danny enter the garage and knew he was waiting for some kind of signal.  
Some kind of plan.  
The obvious wasn't an option not without enough proof that the lab was safe.  
There had to be a solution…. Just had to be.

"The only way you'll receive any money is if I have proof that you really turned the device off."

Ethan smiled bitterly. "You'll just have to take my word."

Mac bit back a reply. More than anything right now he wanted to know how his people were. All he could do now was have faith in his colleagues….rely on the rescue team.  
Nearly losing Stella had been bad enough…..losing anyone else was unthinkable.

*********

Danny crept along the right side of the lower level. Still scrambling to come up with a plan. He could easily take out Scott but that wouldn't help anybody at the lab.  
He was pretty sure Mac had seen him….now they just had to come up with a win-win situation for everyone.  
If there was one.

*********

As if fighting quicksand Adam clawed his way back to consciousness. The first sensation was the coldness of the lab floor against is back. The next was an overwhelming fear that he couldn't get air.  
Not quite awake yet Adam's hands shot up and nearly took out the blonde EMT that was administering oxygen.

"Easy."The paramedic said soothingly. "You're okay….just breathe normal….deep breaths."

Finally opening his eyes Adam's panicked mind began to realize what was happening.

His heart rate slowed and his breathing wasn't as labored.

"That's it."The EMT urged as she glanced over at her partner who was working on Hawkes. "Nice and even breaths…..Everybody's going to be fine….. "

Adam blinked as the fluorescent lights above became too harsh. He focused on the EMT's green eyes as the oxygen began to take affect.

"The toxin released wasn't at full strength."The young woman explained to Adam's questioning gaze. "Worst side affect will be a killer headache and a sore throat."

Adam nodded and winced as the pain of his own ascending headache started to register through the fog.  
He let his eyes drift closed not quite believing the team had been lucky again.  
They'd beaten the odds and survived.  
He was definitely buying a lotto ticket when he got out of here.

********

The more Mac thought about it the more he saw only one choice.  
Only one way to end this.  
The Chief had assured him that the lab was in good hands.

Mac looked at Scott and saw his attention was back on the phone. If they were going to make a move it was now or never.

Slowly Mac raised his right hand but kept it at thigh level.

As he took a step forward Mac knew Danny would have his back….as always.

*********

For Stella her entire world was harsh light, pain and noise.  
Everything blurred into one….sound, motion.  
She couldn't focus  
She tried to recall the last thing that had happened and her mind was blank.  
Fear crept in….where was she?

The light changed and Stella realized she had blinked. It wasn't so harsh now.  
Shapes began to form…..dark against white.  
Then sound started to filter in.

Voices.  
Beeps.  
Footsteps.

With the last of her strength Stella concentrated on the voices. She felt wetness on her cheeks as tears began.  
One voice that she desperately needed to hear had penetrated the confusion.

Don's.

Stella turned to where she thought his voice was coming from. Pain began to register then…full force. She fought against it. She needed to tell him she was okay. He sounded so worried…..she had to reassure him….

"Don."Stella called hoping he heard her.

Her thoughts were starting to be scattered again….the pain overriding.

She didn't know where she was or what had happened but one thing she knew for certain. If Don was there….everything was going to be okay.

*********

"Don."

Flack wasn't ashamed. At the moment he heard Stella's voice he wept….and laughed. Her voice was weak and scratchy but it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

His knees giving out Don sank into the chair. He instantly squeezed Stella's left hand letting her know she wasn't alone.

"I'm here, babe….right here. You're okay….you're safe…..I love you."

As the medical team swarmed around them Don saw Stella's eyes drift close. He knew she had a long road ahead of her but he'd be there every step of the way.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL, Smacked friendship  
Summary and notes: See part one

Mac tackled Ethan and instantly they hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. The gun dislodged and slid across the floor. The weapon misfired as it hit the cement but a construction barricade was the only victim.  
Pain swirled as Scott got a punch in and Mac felt blood drip down between his eyes. He felt Scott began to wither out of his grasp and Mac forced the pain aside. Raising himself up Mac slammed Ethan down pressing his left forearm against his enemy's throat.

"We got him, Mac."Danny stated as he leveled his gun at Scott. "It's over."

Mac didn't hear his friend. All he saw was the pain and suffering Scott had caused.  
All he could think of was how very close he'd come to losing Stella.  
After Claire had been killed Mac had wanted justice.  
Nearly experiencing the death of a loved one a second time Mac could feel the familiar lure of revenge once again.  
Mac's arm began to shake from the execration and he shifted his weight. Scott's lips started to take on a blue tinge.

"Mac!"Danny called moving closer one hand going for Taylor's left shoulder.

Scott went still and Mac didn't move….his gaze still focused on Ethan.

Memories nearly overwhelmed Mac.  
What Scott had done to him….  
How Stella had picked up the pieces….after Claire…helped him live again.  
The blood on Flack in the ER….Stella's….her so still in the ICU…..  
Adam lying on the floor of the lab hallway…..

Too much suffering done at the hands of one man.

Mac felt his control slipping….the memories and anger winning.

**********

Danny got a grip on Mac's shoulder and hurled him backwards. He knew what Mac was feeling….understood it too well. The hell he'd gone through when they couldn't reach Lindsay all he'd thought about was putting a bullet in Scott's skull.  
Standing here now Danny knew it wouldn't be what Lindsay would want….or Stella.

Free of Mac's chokehold Scott started to breathe again taking in lungfuls of air with huge rasping gasps.

Breathing equally hard Mac stumbled back but orientated himself and stepped forward once more.

Danny stepped in front of his boss keeping his gun and one eye on Scott.

"Mac, he's not worth it!"Danny pleaded not liking at all the wildness still in his friend's gaze. "Stella would not want this….you know that. He's scum and he's goin' to rot for a long time."

For a long tense moment Danny wasn't sure if Mac had heard him.  
Maybe, just maybe Mac had reached his breaking point.

The only sound was Scott's labored breathing as the seconds ticked by.

Finally Mac spoke. "Ethan Scott you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Stella Bonasera, you have the right to remain silent if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed for you…."

Relief washed over Danny as he pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and hit a speed dial.

It was finally over…..and most importantly Lindsay could come home where she belonged.

*********

"How is she?"Hawkes asked quietly. He was wearing a pair of blue scrubs his own clothes having been discarded as a precaution since the biotoxin had been airborne.

"She woke a little bit ago"Flack reported happily. They had just finished moving Stella to a private room. "Doctors say she's going to be fine."

Hawkes ran a hand over his face. "Good….that's good. Needed some good news."

"What the hell happened at the lab?"

"Biohazzard bomb."Hawkes replied his voice scratchy from the after affects. "Scott trapped everyone and released a toxin. Luckily it wasn't at full strength. Adam and I were the only ones that lost consciousness they're keeping us for observation. Everybody else is okay. Anything from Mac or Danny?"

Flack shook his head. "Not for awhile. Last I heard from Danny was that Mac had gone after Scott. Hopefully we'll hear something soon."

"Better be good news too."Sheldon commented as his dark gaze traveled to Stella's still form. "This team can't take much more."

*******

The sirens grew closer and Mac felt the exhaustion kick in.  
The nightmare had ended.  
Scott was in custody.

Flashlights bobbed as the paramedics and uniformed police officers rushed in.

Mac looked over at Danny as he put his phone away. "Everybody's okay at the lab. Adam and Hawkes were taken to the hospital for observation since they had the most exposure."

"Thank God."Mac whispered just as a young male paramedic approached.

Mac waved him off. "I'm okay."

The medic grinned. "I take it you haven't looked in a mirror…that's a nasty gash its going to need stitches."

"Alright."Mac relented as he felt the pain start to kick in. His vision blurred and he blinked to correct it immediately regretting as the pain intensified.

"Come on."The paramedic urged as he and Danny each took one of Mac's arms. "Let's get you taken care of."

Too tired to protest any further Mac gave in.  
His family was safe and that's all that mattered.

Once inside the ambulance Mac leaned back against the wall of the vehicle. Danny sat on the opposite side next to the paramedic.

"Danny."Mac began wincing as antiseptic was applied.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Messer closed his eyes as the ambulance pulled away. "You owe me a day off."

For the first time in weeks a real smile crossed Mac's face. "You got it."

**********

Don was dozing lightly. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he felt something soft being draped across his legs.  
Blinking Don looked up into the smiling face of his sister as she was placing a blanket over him.

"Hey."

"Hey."Sam replied in a whisper. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you."

Flack shook his head as he stretched struggling to get the kinks out of his back and neck. "Wasn't really asleep. What time is it?"

"Nearly nine ."Sam knelt next to the chair. "I passed Adam in the hall and he filled me in."

"Hell of a day."Don commented as he leaned forward absently reaching for Stella's hand."Mac took a big risk….Danny too…."

Sam placed a supportive hand on her brother's left arm. "It worked out."

"Good guys won."Flack acknowledged quietly as he linked hands with Stella."Barely."

"She'll be okay, Donny."

"I know."Flack replied. "This may sound hallmark corny, Sam, but I don't want to spend a day without her….I'm gonna ask Stella to marry me."

"That's wonderful!"Sam exclaimed as she wrapped Don in a hug. "I'm happy for you…I really am."

"Thanks."

Sam pulled away and walked over to the window. "Donny….I just wanted to say how sorry I was for all the crap I've pulled."

"Sam…."

"I've been going to meetings, sometimes twice a day. Got a good job as a waitress…."Sam's voice caught. "I don't want to be a screw up any more, Donny….I want you to be proud of me."

Don stood and pulled his sister into a hug. "Always have been, Sam….always have been."

When they pulled apart Flack met his sister's gaze. "I want you to promise me somethin'."

"Name it."

"Make me your first call….for anything….no matter what time."

Sam squeezed his hand. "I promise."

********

Adam lay wide awake. He thought his walk would tire him out but it didn't. His mind was still racing from the events of the day….of the past week. Thoughts wouldn't let his exhausted body rest.  
A nurse had offered him something to help him sleep but he'd declined.  
Not being in control of his own body for even a brief moment didn't appeal no matter how tired he was.

Footsteps drew Adam's attention away from the tv. He instantly sat up straighter seeing Mac standing in the doorway.

"How are you doing?"Taylor asked quietly after he reached Ross's bed.

Adam's gaze rested on the large bandage on his boss's forehead. "Shouldn't that be my line? How's the head?"

Mac walked over to the bed. He pulled a chair over and sat down. "Eight stitches. Seriously how are you?"

"I'm okay."Ross replied wincing at the rawness of his throat. "Killer headache….won't be doing any long speeches anytime soon. Could've been a lot worse."

Mac smiled briefly but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I should've put more security on the lab…..I…."

Adam shook his head. "We all know the risks, boss. Not your fault."

Mac nodded solemnly and both were quiet for a long moment.

"I'm going to put a commendation in your file."Mac stated.

Adam blinked. "Why?"

"Sheldon told me you were a leader in there….kept a cool head. Kept trying to free everyone until the last second. That's above and beyond, Adam….its good work."

"They're my friends…..had to do something."

Mac stood and placed a gentle hand on the younger man's right shoulder. "You did good, Adam. Get some rest."

"There's going to be a lot of work to get the lab going again."Adam replied as he stifled a yawn.

"We'll get there."Mac acknowledged as he moved towards the door. "Sleep…I'm going to need everybody at full strength."

"You got it, boss."

Mac paused in the doorway and watched as Adam finally fell asleep. After a moment he turned and left.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews :) Also I didn't have time to go back and watch last season's premire to know if Scott and Flack interacted in that episode. If they did please let me know and I'll change it. :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL, Smacked friendship  
Summary and notes: See part one

It was a full seventy-two hours before Stella was able to have visitors for any length of time.  
Mac arrived at her room as soon as visiting hours started. He was surprised to find the chair next to the bed unoccupied. Flack's sister must have finally won and convinced her brother to get some solid sleep.  
Sinking down into the chair Mac smiled as he saw Stella's eyes open and focus on him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Hearing her voice was better than any present he'd ever receive.

"You had a lot of people worried."Mac began his voice sounding hoarse and strained even to his own ears. "It's wonderful to see that beautiful smile again."

"Sorry."Stella apologized with a weak smile."Don filled me in."

"Scott's in custody."Mac assured her as he felt Stella's hand cover his. "He won't hurt you again."

"Mac…."

"I'm sorry, Stella…..if I'd had any idea…."

"Don't."

Mac met her gaze. "You got hurt because of me….nearly died because of me."

"Not another word."Stella ordered softly. "I don't want you beating yourself up…I'm fine."

"Stella…"Mac whispered feeling the tears threaten.

"What happened to me was because of Scott….not you."Stella replied as she squeezed his hand. "You're one of the most important people in my life, Mac Taylor. You're my best friend…I love you. I need you to forgive yourself…."

"You were a target…."

"Because of Scott's warped sense of revenge."Stella insisted. "It's…."

"Don't give me its part of the job speech."Mac replied bitterly as he withdrew his hand. "This was personal….he wanted me to hurt, to suffer. Scott wanted me to know what it was like to have family taken away and he very nearly succeeded. It was close, Stel, too damn close this time."

"There's always going to be somebody who's not happy about being caught, Mac."Stella stated her voice fading in and out as her strength ebbed. "If we let the guilt take over they've won and we can't let the darkness win."

Mac turned to face her a smile playing across his face. "Easier said than done."

Stella's hand reached for his once more. "I know….but we can't do this job if we let people like Scott have power over us."

Mac nodded and stood. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Stella's forehead.

"Get some rest."

Stella caught his right arm as he passed by her expression worried. "Mac."

Mac squeezed her hand. "I'm alright, Stel….this one will just take awhile to heal. For all of us."

He let go of her hand and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

*********

Nearing midnight Don Flack returned to the station. He hadn't been there since Stella had been shot.  
The news of her death being a cover story had surfaced and flown through the police grapevine.  
As Don walked through the bullpen he felt his co-workers gazes on him. There'd be time for explanations later.

There was one reason he was here.

Flack moved down a hallway towards where the secure holding cells were. The officers on duty didn't even glance up as he walked by.  
Part of the perks of being a detective.  
The closer Don got to Scott's cell his anger went from a simmer to a boil. He felt his hands ball into fists and forced them to relax.

Don tried to rationalize why he was here.  
It wasn't to know why…he knew why.  
Closure? Maybe.

When he reached Scott's cell Don saw the prisoner was asleep. Curled up awkwardly on his right side his feet hanging off the small cot.  
Don kicked the cell door and Scott shot awake.

Disoriented Ethan looked at the front of the cell. "Do I know you?"

Flack felt his right hand grip one of the bars of the cell door. "Detective Don Flack. You almost killed my girlfriend."

Scott smiled as he leaned back against the wall. "Ah the lovely Stella. She is indeed a lucky woman to have survived. I only hire the best."

"Bastard!"Flack spat his eyes narrowing sharply. "She was just a pawn to you."

"She is much more than that, Detective."Scott replied as he stood and walked to the cell door. "She is an integral part of Mac Taylor's life….taking that away made him vulnerable."

Pain suddenly sliced its way up his right fist and it took Flack a full minute to realize that he'd punched Scott.  
He looked over at Ethan to find the other man regaining his balance.

"And it appears she is important enough to make you risk everything."Scott commented as he rubbed his jaw blood appearing from the split lip.

Flack saw Scott was still within arm's reach. It'd be so easy to snap his neck.  
So easy.  
Justice for Stella…..it'd be worth losing his badge…..

Memories came fast and furious as Don stared at Scott.  
Stella covered in blood in his apartment.  
Pale and still in his arms.  
Stella lying in ICU surrounded by wires and tubes.

Don started to reach for Scott once again but images of Stella flashed through his mind's eye.

Images of her laughing, smiling, dancing in his arms.  
Curled up next to him sound asleep on the sofa after a long day.

Killing Scott she wouldn't want….Don knew that as sure as anything.

As overwhelming as his anger and need for revenge was reality began to seep in.  
He wouldn't be able to cover up Scott's murder.  
Too many witnesses.  
Too much technology watching.  
Don would spend the rest of his life in prison.

Flack retracted his arm and gripped the bars once more. "She's everything to me and I will do anything to keep her safe. I'm going to make sure the D.A. sends you to the darkest part of hell to rot. If you even think of trying to come after her again it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Before Scott could reply Don turned and left.

*********

Lindsay laughed as Danny hugged her tightly as they stood in the living room of their apartment.  
Bright late morning sunlight streamed in.

"Danny, can't breathe."

"Sorry."Messer apologized as he quickly stepped back placing one hand on Lindsay's stomach. "I'm just happy you're home…both of you."

"So am I."Lindsay replied quietly as she sat down on the sofa. She took his hand in hers and pulled Danny down next to her. "Is Stella really going to be okay?"

Danny nodded as he scooted back and pulled his fiancé into an embrace. "Yeah…docs have upgraded her condition. She's out of ICU….gonna be a long road but she'll be alright."

"Thank God."Lindsay whispered as she rested her head on Danny's chest and closed her eyes. "Not being here….I was so worried….for all of you…."

"I know, Linds."Danny acknowledged as he tightened his embrace. "There's nothing you could've done here….not without bein' in danger…..if anything had happened to you….I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

Lindsay placed their entwined hands on her stomach. "We're lucky, Danny….and blessed."

Danny felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed it back just as the baby kicked under his hand. "Yeah, we are. I love you."

"I love you too, Danny."

*********

Don Flack wiped sweaty palms against the pants of his light grey suit as he walked the familiar hallway to Stella's room. In his right hand he held a bouquet of red roses. Nestled in the left pocket of his jacket was his grandmother's wedding ring.

Don slipped his left hand in to make sure the ring was still there. His fingers brushed the crushed velvet top of the jewelry box and he forced himself to relax.

Pausing outside of Stella's room Don shifted the bouquet of flowers to his other hand. He'd been up all night wondering if proposing now was the best move. He'd talked it over with his sister and Danny at length.  
In the end for better or worse Don had decided he couldn't wait until Christmas like he'd originally planned.  
After everything that had happened Don wanted her to know how much she meant to him. That no matter what he was going to be there.

So cheesy or not he was standing in a hospital corridor in a suit and tie, roses in hand and a knot in his stomach.

Taking a calming breath Don pushed the door open and stepped inside.

At first he thought Stella was asleep but as Don approached the bed her eyes opened and focused on him.

"Hi."

"Hi beautiful."Don greeted as he kissed her softly.

"You look dashing yourself."Stella replied with a smile. "Do you have a hot date?"

"Matter of fact I do."Flack stated as he sat down and scooted the chair closer to her. He rested the flowers on the bed next to Stella.

"Oh Don."Stella whispered as she looked at the roses. "They're beautiful…thank you."

Flack licked suddenly dry lips as he pulled the jewelry box out of his pocket. Now or never.  
He stood and pushed the chair back before getting down on his left knee.

Don met Stella's watery gaze as he opened the jewelry box. "If you'll let me I'll buy you flowers every day for the rest of our lives. I know my timing probably sucks but this last week and our jobs have shown me that we're not guaranteed tomorrow.

I love you, Stella more than I thought possible. I want to spend every day, every minute with you."

Taking the ring out of the box Don set the box aside and took Stella's left hand in his. "Stella Bonasera will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

For several long seconds the room was silent as tears flowed down Stella's face capturing her voice.

She nodded and Don slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes."Stella whispered her voice barely audible. "Yes, Don I'll marry you. I love you now and forever."

As gingerly as he could Don pulled his finance into an embrace and kissed her. Losing himself in the kiss and the moment Don knew that they'd be able to face whatever life and fate threw at them.

Epilog to follow


	22. Chapter 22

(11/28/09) Fixed a major continuity error in the epilog....sorry...ooops. :)

Thanks as always for the support on this fic. Sorry it took so long to complete. :)

Title: Crumble  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Fiesta, DL, Smacked friendship  
Summary and notes: See part one

_Epilog  
A year later_

In a ball room of one of New York's many Manhattan area hotels Stella Flack literally felt like she was on cloud nine. The wedding reception was in full swing.  
Never in her life had she felt as happy and complete as she did now.  
Surrounded by loved ones.

Brightly colored flowers decorated each table. A five piece jazz band sat at the front of the room entertaining the guests.  
The reception traditions had already been done with Don's sister Sam catching the bouquet.  
Hawkes had caught the garter

Across the crowded room Stella met her husband's gaze and received a wide smile. She thought it'd take her awhile to get used to having a husband and being a wife but it felt perfect for her and Don….natural…..

"Stella."

Turning to her left Stella found Mac leaning against one of the chairs.

"You look radiant."Mac continued as he straightened and stepped towards her.

Stella blushed but drew her old friend into a hug. "Thank you…for everything."

Mac nodded as he pulled back and held out his right hand gallantly. "Can I have this dance?"

With a laugh Stella accepted his hand. "You can have as many as you want."

As they moved onto the dance floor Stella spotted her husband dancing with Lindsay. Stella had been glad that Danny's mother was able to watch baby Lucy. The day wouldn't have been complete without Danny and Lindsay in attendance.

Mac took her in his arms and blended them into the crowd. "I have one other present for you."

Stella shook her head. They'd had a small church wedding and were just going to do the reception at Flack's parents.  
Mac had stepped in and paid the rental on the ball room.

"You've already been more than generous, Mac."

Mac took an envelope out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "Humor me."

Stella accepted the envelope and opened it. Inside was a single sheet of paper. A requisition form....stamped in bright red letters on the front was the word approved.  
Her vision blurry from tears Stella looked at her best friend. After the shooting and the rehab she'd used up all her vacation and sick time. Not enough left for a honeymoon. So she and Don had just settled for a weekend in a hotel near Central Park and a night of theater.

"Mac."Stella whispered her voice barely audible over the music.

"I pulled in a few favors."Mac replied with a smile. "Two weeks. You deserve it…go, have fun."

Stella wrapped him in a fierce hug. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Mac's left shoulder.

"Thank you."

A throat clearing drew Stella's attention and she smiled when she saw her husband standing a few feet away.

"Mind if I steal my bride?"Don asked as he took Stella's left hand in his.

Mac smiled and stepped back. "Not at all."

Stella held up the envelope. "Mac got my vacation time approved…we can take that long honeymoon after all."

Don wrapped his arms around Stella pulling back against him so they were both facing Mac.

"Thank you."Flack stated as he held out a hand to Mac.

Taylor shook his head as he started to back towards the tables. "Least I could do…sorry it took so long….red tape. Don't let Stella get sunburned or seasick….need her in top form when you get back."

Don nodded with a smile. "Will do."

Stella watched Mac leave the dance floor for a long moment before she felt her husband give her right arm a gentle pull. They moved towards the center of the dance floor and Stella melted into his arms just as the band started a soft waltz.

"This day has been a dream."Stella said softly as she met Don's gaze.

Don tenderly brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Its real, Mrs. Flack."

"I love you."Stella stated as she leaned in and kissed him.

Once they came up for air Don pulled her to him resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you too, Stella….now and forever."

end


End file.
